Nights at Frida's
by Welsh Dragon Writer
Summary: I have no home, money, food, or a shred of pride. I'm a failure, I'm nothing, I can't even get a job. Then a piece of paper hits me in the face with 'help wanted' all over it. (LEMONS!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Homeless

I sat on the couch watching T.V. as the rain kept falling and hitting my window, I didn't really mind. In fact I like the rain, the thought of it being cold and wet outside and I was cozy inside under a soft blanket. Instead however, I was uncertain about my life at this point. I recently got fired from my job, and my parents died due to an illness and I was alone. I didn't really know what to do with my life after that. They were the reasons why I would even push myself to become something great. Of course that's everyone's dream, but right now that's all it is, and I don't have a plan to make it happen. For stupid reason I can't even hold a job, everyone of my employers tell me that I just don't have enough experience to do anything.

'What the hell do they know.' I thought to myself. I guess that's why I'm just sitting here wasting my time in front of the television. I realized my stomach was empty so I went up to see if there was anything in the fridge. To my surprise, there wasn't any food, and I have no money. I sat on the couch while turning off the T.V.

"This could be worse." I told myself trying to be optimistic. I jumped to a sudden knock on my door. I opened it to find a note on the ground at the entrance to my apartment.

' _Zach, we regret to inform you that your bills are still not paid, and we are forced to evict you from this complex.'_

'Ok now it can't.'

 **Two days later.**

I was walking along the sidewalk trying to figure out what to do next. I can't get a job, I couldn't keep my home, am I haven't eaten in two days. I sat in an alleyway as my energy was drained from me.

'So cold, so hungry, why can't I do anything, why am I such a failure?' I opened my eyes to the sound of a mischievous laugh. A few punk looking men came up to me with shit eating grins.

"Look at what we got here, you lost boy?" I shook my head.

"No, listen I don't want any trouble, and don't even think about asking me for money, I don't have any." The guy up front seemed to twitch.

"You think you can tell us what to do?" I rolled my eyes.

'I could take these guys, but it would drain more energy than I already have.'

"Listen, I'm warning you." One pulled out a bat and started swinging. I rolled back before grabbing the bat and pinching a pressure point in his shoulder. He yelled before fumbling back. I was breathing heavily.

'Damn it, I don't have the energy for this.' Just then I was knocked down to what felt like a wooden board, and sure enough I was on the ground getting kicked in the face, gut, and back. I couldn't do anything, I was hopeless.

'Damn it all.' As the boys finished up beating me like a ragdoll I just layed there. I took my arm and covered it over my eyes. Tears began to well up and come slide down my face like a river.

'I'm so pathetic.' I thought. It took me a moment to get myself together. I had bruises all over my body. I slowly got up and went to the main street where more people were walking. I dragged myself along the buildings hoping that a miracle will happen. Suddenly rain drops started falling from the sky and the wind started picking up. I sighed before a flier hit my face, getting my attention I read the paper.

' _Help Wanted, Frita's Bar and Lounge/ no application needed.'_

'Huh, I guess miracles do happen.' I looked at the address and saw that it was near. I felt my hopes come back, and I quickly made for the location, before I got completely soaked.


	2. Chapter 2 Where do I Sign?

Chapter 2 Where can I Sign

The rain just kept coming down, my clothes were soaked and due to the wind blowing the rain, as if the weather was trying to make me more depressed than I was. I kept looking at every street sign until I found the one that led to the bar. I started to shake due to the cold and damp from my cloths. I ran down the correct street until I stopped at the correct building with an odd sign. 'Frida's Bar and Lounge', I wasted no time entering the building to get out of the storm.

I entered to find a bar with a bunch of people having shots, and other people relaxing on a couple of sofa's with a football game going on. I went over to the bar to see if I could find the the person that runs the place. I walked up to the bartender to ask for the owner.

"Excuse me? I'm here for a job." Whoever was behind the counter shot up from behind. I looked at her, or it, in shock to see a female looking robot in resemblance of a bear.

"Hello, my name's Frida, I will be serving you tonight." I was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Ok uhh… Frida, I would like to speak to the manager about a job offer." The robot looked with a look with glass eyes before turning and walking to the other side of the bar. When it stopped, it pointed at the hallway.

"Mr. Bear is in the office… take a left down the hall, and take the door all the way down." It said in a clear voice that was almost non-robotic. I looked around to get a feel of the place. I saw a couple more odd cartoonish looking robots, that look like they were serving other customers. I didn't see their details other than one of them had light blue bunny ears. I shrugged and went down the hall to find the what seems to be Mr. Bear's office.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I had a lot of questions besides the new job I had. Such as the deal with the animatronics, and why he using them instead of normal people. Before I knocked I felt a chill on my back before turning around, I looked and saw the bear robot that I saw earlier staring at me from down the hall with eyes of dread.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to see a middle aged man with facial hair from his cheeks to his neck.

"Is there something I could help you with?" I looked over my shoulder again to see that the animatronic was gone. The weird feeling was gone too, like the bear was never even there. I shook my head before introducing myself.

"Zach Roger sir, I'm here for the job offer." I handed him the paper, the man studied it for a moment before nodding.

"Come, step into my office." Feeling hope after these last few days, happily entered the room.

Mr. Bear sat down before folding his hands together. His office seemed quite fancy of how the furniture was designed and the lighting was relaxing.

"So you're here for a job." I nodded with respect.

"Yes sir, you see I've gotten myself into a stumble and I lost my home, and…" The man raised his hand before nodding to himself.

"You're hired, I will pay you after each week, if you can keep an eye on the bar until dawn each night." I blinked a few times.

"That's it? Seems simple enough." I said before Bear raised his hand so that he may continue.

"There's more to it, you also have to watch the girls as they tend to walk around the bar and make sure they're ready for the next day." I shrugged.

"Why would I need to watch them?" He leaned in close to me.

"They like to cause mischief, it's partially my fault for spoiling them to make sure they do their jobs, plus they weren't given a sleep mode and they run off of there own generators so they could never be shut down." I nodded.

"They won't do anything to me will they?" I asked with a nervous tone. Mr. Bear looked more nervous than before we talked.

"I don't know, but I know that they are more active at night, and they hate night guards." I gulped.

"Then why hire them?"

"Because someone has to take care of them." Bear said in a stone voice. I was taken aback, but at this point I had no other choice.

'Either probably die by the hand of a crazy animatronic, or definitely die starving on the street.' It was no contest.

"Ok, I'll do it." Mr. Bear looked at me with a shocked look.

"Really? Oh thank god, you start tonight in about three hours." I looked at the time. It was 9:00 in the evening.

"Thank you very much Mr. Bear, I'll do my best." He nodded before turning around as I left the seat. I haven't been able to drink properly since I was kicked out of my apartment.

"Things weren't good, but at least I had a roof over my head." I remember a flash of of memory go through my head like the wind. I girl was standing in the middle of an alleyway, scared and hopeless.

'Damn you, stay away from me.' I shook my head violently before realizing I was thirsty. I walked back to the main lounge to realize that the place was bigger than I thought. I even looked to see a small casino in the corner.

'Gambling… such way to end your life.' I thought before more bad memories came flooding in my mind.

'Don't let them get to you, it's better that you give the world a break.' I walked over to see the brown animatronic wiping the counter before looking up.

"Hi, my name's Frida, what can I help you with?" I swallowed.

"Is the water here free?" I asked with desperation.

"Certainly." She said with a spring in her tone. She handed me a glass, I looked down at it feeling lost in thought.

'It could be worse, could it?' I thought.

"Is something wrong?" Frida asked. I snapped out of my trance and noticed I was staring at a shape of a woman.

"Uh sorry just lost in thought." I took a drink from the glass.

'Water has never tasted this good.' I just stared at my glass with nothing to say, but I could feel eyes trying to dissect my thoughts and emotions.

"You seem like a guy in trouble." She looked at me, I shrugged.

"Broke and homeless, with no hope until I found a job as the night guard here." Suddenly the sound of breaking glass was heard and I saw it broken behind the counter by Frida's feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." Her voiced changed to that of a more mature, but cold tone. I slipped away feeling nervous and decided to walk around and explore the lounge. There were massage chairs, TV's video game consoles, mini fridge. Sofas tables, basicly anything that a young adult would want in a man cave. I was about to sit down until a young robotic voice was heard.

"Excuse me sir, you need to either be an employee or buy a monthly subscription for the lounge." Looking around it would make sense if it was a money milker. I looked to the voice and saw a yellow animatronic with a beak.

"As a matter of fact I just got hired, I would be somewhere else, but I have no place to go." The robot nodded.

"Ok, my name's Chica, what position are you hired for?" I remembered Frida's reaction to my night guard shift.

"Is it ok that I'd rather not talk about it?" Chica then tapped her foot, as if she was waiting for a real answer. I sighed.

"I'm the new night guard." I said bluntly. The Chica then looked more hostile before turning and leaving.

"Damn any other animatronics here that I need to know about?" I then looked at the time and looked around and noticed that people were leaving.

'Must be closing time.' I thought. Being cautious I looked around to see if the any other robots were around at the moment. I then got up from my seat and headed to my office to prepare for the night.

'Is my life in danger with these animatronics? I mean they can go anywhere they want including my office after hours.' I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 12 and I raced for my office.

I entered before closing the door behind me. I looked at the knob to find that it didn't have any locks on it so I felt utterly boned if any of them decided to come and visit. I sat at my desk and found a tablet. I picked it up and switched it on to find out it was the security monitoring system. I went through all of them, to get the hang of the controls.

'Bar, lounge, casino, kitchen, employee lounge, hallway 1, hallway 2, and storage. I guess that's all of the rooms I have to look after.' I pressed Bar, nothing. Then Lounge, casino, both nothing. I then pressed EL, my eyes widen to see up to five animatronics, there was Frida, and Chica, one that looked like a bunny, another with the features of a fox, and one human looking one. I thought she was human until I noticed her joints as I looked at her more. I watched as I realized they all were discussing something that I could not tell. I checked but found out that these cameras have no audio function, but the one thing that made me nervous, was when Frida Realized the camera in the room was activated and looked up at it before giving off a cold stare. How in the world did I end up getting a job like this?


	3. Chapter 3 Trust Issues Much?

Chapter 3 Trust Issues Much?

Frida's cold stare split my heart in half as I felt chills down my back. I looked at the others that also noticed me watching and looked down with depression. Wondering if I did something wrong I put the tablet down and did the only thing that came to mind, walk out of my office with nothing but a flashlight in hand. I walked went down the hall to the main lounge to see if I could explore a little, There wasn't any real warnings about the animatronics trying to kill me, so I guess if I run into them I'll have to see what happens. I looked around in complete darkness and sat on one of the lounge chairs. I took a deep breath before scanning the room for anything unusual.

'Hm, does anything even happen at this bar?' Suddenly I heard and shuffle behind me. I turned around and pointed my light to see if anything was there, but unfortunately there wasn't.

"I hate the unknown." I hissed through my teeth.

"Hello?" If it's one of the workers here, I'm one too, no intruder here so don't kill me." I yelled in a high pitched voice from my nerves. I turned around.

"Come on we're not that terrifying." I turned and saw a girl right in front of me and jumped back off my feet.

"HOLY SHIT." The girl started laughing her ass off.

"Oh my god, you should've seen your face!" She fell to the ground until she seemed out of breath.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with my guard up.

"No need to be so serious, my name's Balloon Girl, but you can call me Bailey." She stuck out her hand. I took a breath thinking that I was being to paranoid. I grabbed her hand and shook it. She smiled.

"So where is everyone?" She sighed.

"They're all acting paranoid in the workers lounge." I sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No they just hate men in general." I blinked.

"Uh, care to explain?" I asked.

"The perverted men try to grope the animatronics." I shrugged.

"But I'm a worker here." She nodded.

"What did you think the others try to do." I face hit the ground thinking how humanity is going to hell. I took a deep breath and looked toward the door that led to where the others were.

"What ever your thinkin of, don't do it." I walked to the door.

"I have nowhere to go." Bailey gave a little gasp.

"This job is my only ticket to actually live, and I'm not going to work here feeling hated for no reason." I was about to open, but I decided to use my manners. I knocked on the door hoping that things will be ok. The door creaked open to where I saw a yellow girl with an orange beak.

"What do you want?" A voice came out that almost seemed like a cry.

"I just wanted to say hi, and maybe find a way to make you guys feel that you could trust me." She shook her head.

"That's what the last night guard said." I tilted my head.

"What did he do?" I asked with the feeling of nervousness in my throat.

"He tried to do perverted things to us, to all of us, were sorry but we can't trust security guards, not after they all tried to do those things." My heart sank.

"Okay then, I understand, but I still hope that one night you can trust me." I turned to leave to hear the door close behind me.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Bailey told me. I nodded.

"What did they mean perverted things?" She sighed.

"The usual, grope, kiss. tease, ra…"

"OK I got it." I had to stop her there."

'Damn.'

"So then what happened?" I asked wanting to hear the oh so happy ending.

"We reported it to Mr. Bear, and he fired them."

'Well that was anticlimactic.' I shrugged.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry, and I won't let anyone touch you or the others." Bailey shook her head.

"I know you don't mean that." She told me in disbelief.

"Trust me, when I make a promise, I keep it, and I do promise to keep the staff safe." I said in a stern voice that seem to send shivers up her body.

"I'll be at the office if you need anything from me." I told her and waved her goodbye. I was then tugged by the arm and saw Balloon Girl looking down.

"Promise?" I nodded.

"I promise." I gave her a smile and turned. I could've sworn she was blushing through my minds eye. I went back to the office before laying back on the chair with the tablet in my hands. I looked at each camera to see if everything was usual besides the animatronics. I took one peek at the room they were in. They were all talking including Bailey, her motions and the faces of the other staff gave me hints that they were talking about me. Somehow the numbers didn't add up and I realized that one was missing. I checked all of the cameras to find that it was all clear. I stood up to see if I could find it, until I was stopped. I turned over my shoulder to see a white animatronic with details of a fox. I jumped for a moment and my heart was racing like a nascar race. I looked to see the fox laughing a feminine giggle.

"You should've seen your face!" She continued laughing as I was tapping my foot.

"You done yet?" I asked impatiently. She slowly began to calm down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you face was hilarious." She giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, and you are?" I asked with little impatience.

"Sorry, my character name is mangle but my friends call me Maggie." I smiled.

"Zach, nice to meet you." She tilted her head.

"Zach huh, so you're the bold security guard in shining armor." I shrugged and waved my hands in the air.

"Tadaa." Feeling awkward as I already felt she leaned over my shoulder and looked at my facials.

"Bailey says we can trust you, I want to trust you too, buy I still have my doubts." I nodded.

"Trust is earned right? One day will come that I can prove that I am trustworthy." I smiled.

"You really are noble are you?" I shook my head with disagreement.

"No, the exact opposite actually." She tilted her head and looked at me with a puzzling look.

"So then what are you?" I shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe one day I could tell you." Maggie shrugged before sitting on the chair.

"So quick question, what made you want to work here besides hot bod animatronics." She said sarcastically.

"I actually didn't know what this place was all about, and to be honest I don't care. I was homeless out on the street with no one to accept me into a job. I'm just glad I can get some income at this point." I looked down, the luck I had ran into was sour, and I didn't feel any sort of remorse, at least yet. Maggie looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" She snapped out of her trans.

"Nothing...really." I looked at the time and I noticed that it flew by quicker than a bullet.

"You should probably go back to the others, Mr. Bear is almost back." I said giving a gentle smile. She waved goodbye and jumped into the air vents above me.

"So that's how she did it." I concluded within my mind. My mind started to go fuzzy, luck wasn't just bad recently, it was terrible all my life.

The sun came up and I heard the sound of keys unlocking the front door from down the hall. I looked to see Mr. Bear in a cheerful like he woke up on the right side of the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Bear." I greeted him with a smile. He looked up to smile back at me.

"Have a good night?" I shrugged.

"It was quiet." He then leaned to me.

"Did an of the come see you?" I nodded.

"Yes but nothing bad happened. I can actually trust them, problem is I have to earn theirs." Mr. Bear nodded with a sad smile.

"It is sad isn't it?" I nodded.

"Well anyway, you should go home and get some rest." I looked down.

"That's right, sorry dear boy. If you want you can sleep for a while in the staff lounge." I looked over to the door that led to the room.

'That's where they all are at.' I walked over to open the door hoping not to get thrown out face first.


	4. Chapter 4 It is the World

Chapter 4 It is the World

I slowly sat up and shook my head remembering the events of last night, I looked around the room, the floor was a blue carpet, there was a counter next to the couch I was sleeping on with a microwave and a sink. In the middle of the room was a large round table. The room looked luxurious, unlike my office. I gave myself a smirk before standing up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 in the afternoon.

'Crap, maybe I should see how business is going today.' I left the room to hear the sound of yelling at the bar counter.

"Sir, I can't give you anymore to drink, your too drunk." Frida said with as much patience she could have.

"You think you can tell me when I can or can't drunk, you... stupid bitch." I rolled my eyes after hearing enough. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He jerked it away from me and turned to face me.

"Back off dick." I looked at him with a stern expression.

"I think you need to leave sir."

"Oh yeah, why don't you make me?" He yelled throwing a punch toward my face. I took a step to the side, grabbing his wrist and pushing my thumb into his pressure point. He pushed out a yelp before I pushed him through the doors sending him to the ground face first. Walking back to the bar I saw Frida looking at me with a bit of a shocked expression.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Uhh, yeah." She answered.

"Surprised you?" I asked. She gave a nod.

"How did you learn to fight like that." I looked away for a moment.

"I got my ass kicked, a lot ever since my parents were gone. With no one to raise me a guess I was a troubled kid, got into more trouble that you would imagine."

"Please tell me murder wasn't one of them?" She requested. I shook my head.

"No, even when it came down to people trying to kill me, I wouldn't do it. Doesn't mean they didn't walk away with a bloody nose." I laughed only to see Frida look at me with a worried look before snapping out of her trance from my tale.

"My point is, I know how to deal with trouble, and I want to let you know that I'm a different guard, a guard that will actually do his job." She blinked before getting back to work, though I noticed that she had a thought bubble forming in her motherboard.

"Anyways, let me know if anything else happens." I waved before leaving the main bar. I wanted to check to see how the casino was doing, in case of any other problems happen. The room was a bit shady, but not in a ghetto fashion. The lights were dim, and the neon lights were bright. There were nothing but slot machines, they all had different themes from dry desert, to New York City. I remembered that Mary should be around the casino somewhere. I looked around and was tempted to call her name until she popped out of nowhere right in front of me. I did my best to hide my yelp as I began to wave at a tall figure with a white mask. She was seemed to be black as her primary color, but, her figure, her bust was unbelievable.

"Uh, hi there, Mary right?" She didn't say anything, she just looked down and stared in my skull with her empty eyes. Feeling awkward I gave this whole conversation another try.

"My name's Zach." I showed her my hand so that we could shake, but all she did was step back. Her whole body started to shake and I became concerned.

"Was it something I said?" I took a step forward, and just like that, she was gone." I looked around the room to see if I could find her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's someone you need to leave alone." I turned around to find someone that looked like Maggie, but had a the color of red.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling down from my last encounter.

"The names Foxy, and just to let you know I'll be keeping an eye on you Zach." I felt a wave of depression overwhelm me.

"You know my name. Vigilant and smart." She growled.

"Don't mock me!" I just stood there.

"I wasn't, just looking at you, I can tell that you will do anything to protect them." I turned away as an image of a girl stood before me, scared and crying. I shook my head and left the room.

"Where do you think your going?" I stopped.

"No where." I answered coldly. Foxy swiftly walked behind me and grabbing my shoulder in a painful grip.

"Where are you going?" She told me in a hiss.

"Where? I don't know, I have no place to go." Her grip loosened and I slipped out. I left the room and headed toward the main entrance to the bar and decided to take a walk. The streets were crowded and noisy, cars were passing by, and people were talking on their phones like everything was a serious matter.

'You all are so anonymous of the real world, I should know.' I began to join the crowd and walked in the same direction as they were. The whole walk was boring, all I had was me, my thoughts, and, unfortunately, my memories. I would pass by each alleyway with the thought of my almost dying, or my... I shook my head, I locked that up a year ago, I can't remember, no matter what. Passing by, a woman that seemed to be holding her groceries and purse walked out of a store in a hurry. I got out of her way but she tripped and fell, sending all of the store bought food on the ground. I kneeled down and started to gather her stuff.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled.

"No problem miss" I was finishing up picking up her lost goods until a shady man in a hoodie swooped in and stole her purse from right in front of us. Wasting no time I went after thief who went in the direction that I just came. He started to slow down as the crowd became thick, but it was amazing to me that no one swooped in to save the day. I dodged the crowd and took the advantage and kicked him under his leg causing him to fall. I quickly grabbed the purse, as he took the chance to run for it down an alley.

The woman caught up with me before catching her breath. She stood up to where I could get a good look at her. She seemed young, and actually pretty hot too.

"You run faster than the wind." She said with a breath escaping from her mouth.

"Say, isn't this yours?" I joked. She then looked at me with look of lust.

"Thank god that a strong man was there to get it back for me." I frowned.

"I don't have any money." I told her plainly. She then frowned before swiping her purse and leaving like a stuck up bitch.

"People these days only love for the money, they might as well be hookers." I mumbled. Feeling tired I looked at the door behind me and realized as I was back at the bar. I gave a sigh before walking in that place again.

There were less customers than before, I looked up at the clock to find my shift was going to start in an hour and a half, so that meant closing time was soon. I was about to head to my office until Mr. Bear walked past me.

"Mr. Bear." I called out his name. He turned to me and smiled.

"How may I help you Zach?"

"I wanted to talk about the girls."

"What about them?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Did every security guard treat them so pervertedly?" I asked with much concern. Mr. Bear told me to follow him in a sign language fashion. I followed him to his office as he closed the door.

"Yes, my last night guards had to be fired do to their perverted actions against the girls, especially Mary." Mary was the one I was concerned the most about. She couldn't even talk to me, and she seemed so afraid, even when I only took a step toward her. I don't know why, but it made me feel… sad.

"Then why keep hiring for the night shift?"

"You should know that the world isn't what people normally see. I need someone to protect them from this world. They don't deserve what they have gone through."

"I can't explain it, but I to be that guard." Mr. Bear nodded.

"Of course, but if you lay a hand to hurt them, you will be fired, and arrested." I nodded.

"Understood." I get why he warned me, but I'm the one who should be worried.


	5. Chapter 5 How to do a B and E

Chapter 5 How to do a B and E

It was the next night of my job as a night guard. I collected my thoughts in order to review the my so- called new friends. I would still feel a pinch in my chest knowing that I have to work with bunch of people, or robots, that won't give me a chance. There's the times that the other guards would sexually assault them but I wouldn't do that.

'I'm not a bad person.' Those thoughts kept running through my mind for years. If I'm trying to convince myself that I'm not lying.

'I'm not a bad person, I'm not a bad person, I'm not a bad person.' My thoughts shot out of my head when I heard a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I said with a raised volume, to make sure that the person on the other side would hear my voice. The door opened with a creak, I looked to see Mr. Bear with his usual gentle smile.

"Hey there Zach, just making sure everythings ok for the night."

I waved my hand. "No worries Mr. Bear, I can make sure that everything is ready for the night. You just go home and get some rest for tomorrow." He gave a chuckle.

"Going above and beyond I see?" I shrugged.

"What can I say, you saved me from starvation." He then laughed.

"Let me know when you have enough money to live the week, the daily checks are killing the trees." I smiled back.

"I'll do my best sir." I tipped his head forward.

"Have a good night Zach, see you in the morning." I tipped my head back before he started to close the door.

"One more thing." I quickly spoke getting his attention again.

"I want you to know that I don't plan on hurting them, in fact I want to earn their trust, and yours." Once in forever, I thought I could open myself up. Mr. Bear gave a sigh and then gently smiled.

"You're doing a good job so far, I think you might be different from the others, especially in your situation." I nodded.

"I leave everything to you Zach." He added.

"Yes sir, have a good night Mr. Bear." The door closed and silence grew.

I had my eyes closed for quite some time, I wasn't sleeping though, I just rested my eyelids until I heard the clock ring for twelve. I took a deep breath before grabbing the tablet.

'Ok, so there are a total of seven animatronics. So far, most of them don't trust me, so I see no reason to leave the office. From what I can tell from the past nights. Maria is too scared to even talk to me. Foxy wouldn't hesitate to rip my arms off. Bonnie, and Chica talk to me, but are still hesitant. Bailey seems to be okay with me so that's a plus. Unfortunately however, Frida doesn't even like it when I'm in the office and looking at them through the cameras. Last but not least was Maggie, she seems to be okay with me, she seems to love to jump scare me, which seems to be unnecessary in this scenario.

I decided to take a peek at the cameras, I knew that Frida didn't appreciate it, but I to check on them to make sure they were safe. I looked in the main lounge and found Bonnie Chica, and Bailey were talking to each other, they even laughed in their conversations and looked happy. I smiled before switching the cameras to the bar. I saw Frida make sure that the glasses were ready for the next day with Maggie's help. I switched to the casino and found foxy guarding a box of some sort, but no Mary.

'Is she hiding in the box?' I said to myself that would stay in the office, but I was concerned about Mary. I left my chair and went down the hall to the bar and lounge. I passed everyone everyone without a word as they noticed me passed.

I was in the casino and I looked at foxy who was guarding the box, just like what I saw on the camera. She looked up at me and shot a look of disgust. I looked past her and at the box.

"Sorry, but you can't get an eyeful from there, or at all for that matter." I ignored her remark.

"How's she doing?" Her face changed to a sad expression of worry.

"She's doing ok for now." I clenched my fist. Apparently she was a victim of something that I would not forgive.

"How was she before all that happened?" She raised an eyebrow, I gave her a stern look, causing her to give up.

"She was just like us, she would make conversation, she would even make us laugh at some of the things she say. "She's gentle and kind." Her face grew angry. "And those damn guards took advantage of that!" She growled.

"I hope she gets better." She growled at me.

"Like you care." I looked at the ceiling.

"That's a good question, why would I care?" I honestly have to think about that. I only know these girls for a few days. They most would rather have me starve out on the street then welcome me to the business.

"I shouldn't care, but the more I think about it, the more I really don't." She frowned with a confused expression.

"No really, I'm only here to stay alive, not to babysit, why should I care about animatronics that won't give me a chance to earn their trust, in fact treat me like a criminal." I looked down.

"I guess I deserve that if I really am one." I mumbled so that she couldn't hear me. Foxy looked at me with total shock.

"Whatever, I'll be at the office, don't bother knocking." I waved off before leaving.

'Why did I care? It's not like they would do anything for me.' I went back to the office and sat down with my arms crossed. I didn't even really care about anything, so I didn't bother to pick up the tablet. I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling, waiting for this night to end. I looked at my watch.

'3:30, can the time go any faster?' I thought, still feeling irritated. My thoughts were once again shot when I heard the sound of breaking glass. I quickly looked at the tablet to the main lounge and found the same guy I chased after, with a gun...pointing at the girls, even Mary. For a second I noticed foxy standing in the way of the barrel to block the others. I wasted no time jumping out of my chair and sprinting down the hall. I looked at the man's hand as I noticed his finger was pulling on the trigger. Time seemed to slow down I jumped in front of Foxy was I heard the gunshot. I clenched my teeth at the bullet went into my left shoulder. I breathed in and out in a violent rhythm trying not to yell. The man began to laugh.

"Well well well, it's the hero that robbed my of my valuables. I collapsed on one knee while holding my wound with my right hand. I looked up at the thief.

"That wasn't yours." I said while dealing with the pain inflicted by the lead.

"Have you seen the real world? Everything is everyone's, we just have to take those opportunities."

"Yeah I know what the real world is, I've been there, but that also means I can do this!" I sprinted up to the offender. He began to point his gun as I ran up, before he pulled the trigger however, I threw my left hand up causing myself to cringe, but I grabbed the bastards wrist and squeezed his pressure point causing him to drop the arm. I twisted his arm before kneeing him in the face. I let go of his arm trying to deal with the pain in my left shoulder. I let him stand almost straight before slamming my right fist in his jaw and kicked him in the gut, causing him to knock out completely. I turned to face the girls.

"Everyone alright?" They were all frozen, even foxy."

"I'm going to guess that's a yes." I continued.

"Any rope?" They shook their heads in unison. I looked around and found the chain that locked the bar, I picked it up and wrapped it around the culprit. And locked it on the door. I then took out my phone and called the police. I looked around and saw a medic kit in a metal box. Grabbing it I looked at the girls.

" Hide in the employee lounge, I need twenty minutes to get this bullet out." I left to the bathroom with the kit. I took my shirt and put it in my mouth before using the tools in there to dig up the bullet from my tissue. Biting the shirt I let out a little yelp from the pain before getting the bullet out of my shoulder. I took the needle and stitch, and closed the wounds before wrapping a bandage around it to stop the bleeding.

I cleaned up and left the bathroom right before the blues arrived to the scene. The first thing they saw was the culprit chained to the entrance. I opened the door and invited them in.

"I'm guessing that he is the issue." One of the officers deducted.

"Yes sir, came in with a gun, it's on the counter over there, He shot me in the shoulder right before I could disarm him and knock him out." The officer nodded.

"Thank you for your help sir, we'll take it from here." The cops then picked up the offender and placed him in the car. I took one last look at the scene to see that nothing was damaged except for a broken glass dropped by Maggie. I knocked on the door that the others were behind. The door opened all the way by Frida.

"Everything is taken care of, even the broken glass, have a goodnight." I then left to go back to the office.

"Wait!" Foxy called out stopping me in my tracks.

"I thought you didn't care?" I shook my head.

"You really think I'm going to let you take the bullet, you're an employee of this company, I'm only the night guard." I gave her a gentle smile before leaving back to the office feeling tired and sore.


	6. Chapter 6 Attempt to Make Repairs

Chapter 6 Attempt to Make Repairs

The morning came and my shift was over, I took a deep breath feeling overjoyed that I survived the night from the burglar. My shoulder was still in pain, but it wasn't the worst pain, I've inflicted. My office door opened without a knock. Expecting it to be Mr. Bear, but to my surprise, it was someone else. I looked over and saw Chica giving me a small wave. I waved back as she stepped in the room.

"What can I do for you?" I asked with no emotion, trying to keep this to a business relation.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping us with that situation." I shrugged.

"I was just doing my job, there's no need to thank me." I said coldly. Chica looked down.

"I'm sorry the way you've been treated by the others, or me. I just want you to understand that we went through bad security guards in the past." I stood up.

"I know, I get it, but don't think you're the only one that went through something horrific." She tilted her head feeling confused.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter, all I'm saying is that everyone has to deal with something scary, but yet here I am hoping I don't have to live my life in misery because you're all judging me because I'm the same occupation as the others." I couldn't help but look down, knowing the crap I went through, with no one to turn too, It was just too much to remember. I sat back down and layed my head back.

"Sorry, but whatever you went through is over, so maybe you can appreciate that." Chica didn't say anything. All she did was leave with the door open. I sighed once again before looking at m tablet and checking everyone. They all seem to be getting in position for the day shifts, seeing how robots don't need sleep they looked active as ever. I checked the main lounge and found Mr. Bear entering. I put the tablet down and waited for Mr. Bear to enter my office.

"I got a call that we had a break in." He said with concern.

"We did, but nothing was broken and no one was hurt, besides a broken glass." He raised his eyebrow.

"The girls told me you were shot though." I smiled.

"It was either me, or Foxy taking the bullet." I showed him my stitches and he nodded.

"I do appreciate it Zach, just like humans, a bullet hits the right spot, they can deactivate with no reverse."

"I figured as much, after all, you did hire me." He gave a chuckle.

"That I did. Anyways, here is your pay." I took the check and thanked him.

"By the way, you can switch to a weekly pay, I've been saving up to last me a week."

"Wonderful, glad I hired you." He began to leave before turning back around.

"One more thing." I perked up.

"I know they have been through a lot, and they may not trust you for it, but I think all they need is someone to be there for them." I looked away.

'I never really had anyone, that was what happened in the first place.' The girl was screaming in my head again.

"Why couldn't I save her?" I mumbled.

"Anything wrong?" I shook my head.

"Everythings fine, I just need to rest in the employee lounge." Mr. Bear nodded.

"Ok my boy, have a good rest." I waved off before he left, moments before I left for my own lounge to get some shut eye.

I made it to the couch that was where it was before. I slowly positioned myself so that I could keep my pain on the downlow. I closed my eyes and drifted in moments.

The alley was dark, but the moon was bright giving off just enough light so that I could see. I ran deeper into the alleyway hoping to find her in one piece. Then a laugh echoed in my head. I looked behind me and stepped back with my hands up.

"Big brother?" The girl said in fear.

"It's ok Emma, I won't let anything happen to you, you'll be okay." I said feeling my sweat drop.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, now then Zach, where's my drugs?" He yelled.

"Hang on man, I never messed up a delivery, their just running a few days late, you'll get them." I said, trying to reason with this situation.

"Nah ah pal, I told you, you steal my money, you pay me with something else." I still had my hands up.

"Whatever you want man, just let my sister go, she has no part of this." He began to laugh.

"HAHA, That's what's going to make this so much fun." He laughed as he sliced my sister's throat in one clean motion. I screamed before leaping forward and punching him in the throat, knocking his windpipe. He was on the ground and I tore him apart until I couldn't recognize him. I looked over to my now dead sister, that died cry, and horrified. I laughed as tears formed in y eyes.

"Funny, all I wanted was to keep you happy and alive, now look where it got us." I was shaking, feeling that I was going to go insane after what just happened. I was snapped out of it before I heard sirens from in front of me. I took one last look at my sister's corpse before making a run for it.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I thought as I was climbing out of the alleyway making a successful getaway from the police.

I woke up in horror, my body shaking, and sweat soaking me and the couch. I curled into a ball in fear that my mind forced me to think about something so awful.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The door opened up and I saw Bonnie enter without me noticing.

"Zach? Are you alright?" I couldn't hear her, I was too busy caught in my own hell.

"Zach, snap out of it." She began to shake me, which seemed to work. I noticed my state and I began to calm myself.

"Thanks for the wake up call." I said.

"What was that?" I shrugged.

"I guess a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"What if you need to?"

"I don't, I've been able to survive this long, which means it's not worth looking into." She grabbed my shoulder with a gentle touch.

"Sometimes what you need is to talk to someone about it, that might help more than you think." I quickly turned to her.

"THAT'S IT, that's what I need to do, that's how I can help Mary!" I changed the subject to something more relevant.

"What's it?"

"That's how I can help, that can help all of you." She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, but right now I just have to go talk to Foxy." I ran out of the the employee lounge. I began by looking for Foxy.

It was a Friday night and I was anticipating for the the time to strike twelve. Mr. Bear came in to tell me goodnight before leaving as usual. I then left to go to the casino to find Mary.

I made it to the casino to see that the room was empty. Knowing that Mary was hiding in the box. I walked closer before sitting down and leaning against it.

"Mary? It's Zach. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be guarding your box tonight." No answer.

"I have a question, how do you like your friends? I mean they seem nice, but I want to know how you are to them." Still no answer.

"I mean it's good to have friends, I guess you can talk to them, and have fun, and if you fall down they will pick you back up as long as you let them." Still, not even a noise.

"Everyone's worried about you, you know? They want to talk to the girl that was kind and gentle to everyone." Still nothing.

"You know you're lucky, I know that you were a victim of something unforgivable, trust me when I say I get that, but at least you had people that care about you, that are willing to do whatever they can as long as you let them. With me, I wasn't so lucky." I clenched my fist.

"I had a sister, she was kind, gentle,and she was like you before all of this. Let me tell you, I would have gone above and beyond to keep her happy, and help her live a good life. My mother died and father died due to a disease that we didn't have the money to treat for, so they had to pass, and it was just me and her. "My sister was only a few years younger than me, but she seemed to grow up too fast since they died. She was always understanding when she couldn't get what she wanted, but that just gave me more of a reason to keep us alive, so that out of all of this bad stuff, she could finally get a birthday, or a christmas, but I couldn't do it. I kept getting fired or they weren't hire me due to my lack of skills and education, or just plain bad luck. Soon after I began to give up, I ran into a dude that would give me a job with a decent pay with a low risk. I had to get mixed in with drug dealing. I didn't want to, but it was the only thing to get food for my sis to grow up. After a while business was good, and I finally got that book Emma always wanted I realized I was getting in too deep when a shipment was late. One of my clients broke in to kill me, but instead he went for the next best thing and kidnapped my sister. When I found out she was gone, I looked for her non-stop until I found her with my client holding her with a knife to her neck." My eyes began to water, and my voice started to tremble.

"I tried to reason with him, one step and I knew she would died. I tried to give him whatever he wanted, I tried to find a way to save her, but he did it. He sliced her throat mercilessly, and my sister died scared and in pain. I couldn't do anything. I was alone, I had to survive alone. I'm alone because I tried to do my best to let her live." I crying as hard as when I looked at my Emma's motionless body.

"She died because of me! I couldn't save her from the real world. I couldn't do anything." I was curled in a ball crying.

"How could have this happened, all I wanted was my sister to live, that's all I wanted, I can't do anything but deal with it, how can I? She was my sister!" I was shaking again, I couldn't keep lying to myself like it never happened, I just wanted to wake up from a nightmare to see Emma on the couch reading the book that she never had the chance to finish.

It was was then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over to my right to see that it was Mary with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, I was here to try to cheer you up, but now you're just dealing with a baby like me."

"I'm… so… sorry." She spoke.

"I am too, but there's no way I can prove that I am sorry." I sniffed with snot plugging my nose. She stood there for a moment before sitting right next to me. She brought her hand and pulled my head into her chest.

"It's okay, I'm sure your sister forgives you already, she is you kind and gentle sister after all." After those words, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, and cry like I've never cried before. My cried of sorrow echoed through the whole building, but at the same time, it began washing away my pain and my sorrow. Mary, it felt like hours that I've been crying, but Mary held me close the entire time.

 **That's the end of this chapter, I just want to let everyone know, that by the time I finished this chapter, I was in tears. (I totally didn't expect that.)**


	7. Chapter 7 To Forgive, but Hard to Forget

Chapter 7 To Forgive, but Never Forget

Mind mind was in a haze, but somehow I felt less weight on my shoulders realizing I was fast asleep and in my own sleepscape. I couldn't move, but I didn't feel the need to move. Nothing could hurt me, at least that's what I feel.

"They may forgive."

'What?' I heard a voice around me, I couldn't pinpoint which direction it was coming from.

"Who are you?"

"Are you the one? That could beat the real world?"

"How can I? This world is gone beyond repair."

"That's why you can defeat it."

"How?" It was silent for a moment.

"Just remember, they may forgive, but it will be hard to forget."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

I shot up from the couch feeling a knife go through my head. Noticing I was on the couch in the employee lounge, I stood up and looked at the clock.

"Shit it's 6:30!" I rushed out of the room hoping that Mr. Bear was a little late, I gulped as I opened the door to see Mr. Bear sitting with the girls having some sort of conversation. He noticed me walking out before sending me a sign to follow him. I gulped as I nervously followed him to his office. He sat in his desk with a stern look that sent me shivers, but I fell asleep on the job, so I have no choice but to take responsibility. I sat in the chair in front of his desk expecting a scolding.

"What the hell did you do last night Zach?" I looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bear, but I fell asleep on the job." He lead back, crossing his arms." I see, not only did you nod off during your duties." A soft smile started to form.

"But you somehow got Mary to talk once in a long time." I lifted my head up. He leaned forward pointing his finger at me.

"Whatever your doing Zach, you're doing it beyond what anyone else could." I blinked a few times.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Mr. Bear laughed.

"Far from it son, in fact I'm considering a gift if you keep this up."

'Please let that be a buffet.' I drooled a little.

"I'm looking forward to it sir." He pulled out an envelope and passed it to me.

"Your last check of the week, you'll now get paid every week instead of every day."

"Understood." He coughed.

"But I have bad news, because of forces beyond my control, it is illegal to stay here during the weekend." I flinched before giving a shrug.

"It's fine, I have money for the week, and I can find a box like I usually did." I laughed, but Mr. Bear wasn't.

"Please do your best Zach, no matter how hard it gets" I gave him a thumbs up.

"No biggy, I'll be fine, plus, a gift sounds awesome at this point." I laughed letting my boss chuckle a bit.

"Oh by the way, Mary told me what you told her."

'Honestly I didn't care, people that want to rub your nose in the things you do for your only family, why would I care what they would think, unless I lose my job.' I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry that you and your sister had to go through those troubled times, and trust me when I said I have been their, but as long as you put that behind you, I will still allow you to work here." I was in a daze, it actually made me mad from how awesome really is.

"You're not one of them, I'm glad." He gave a nod understanding what I meant.

"Now get on out of here before I get arrested." I laughed.

"You got it boss." I left to the front door but stopped as I saw Mary in my peripherals. I took a detour to see if she was doing ok.

"Thanks for last night, even when that wasn't my intention." Mary took a moment before lifting her head up.

"You're not mad that I told Mr. Bear?" I shook my head.

"I don't know how I can get mad at any of you." I then showed my hand, Mary flinched for a moment, I the gave a nod telling her it was ok. She touched my hand and slowly began to hold it, the other girls were looking at us with no words to be spoken for.

"Mary, what I wanted to say was, you don't have to tell me about your past, but I'm here to make sure you don't have to deal with it, I'll protect you, I'll protect all of you. No matter what it takes, because, I want to try to be a big brother again, maybe try to heal myself. The more I think about it, the more selfish it sounds, but that's what I feel, I haven't felt this way for two years now, and it's time that I try to fight." Even Mary was taken back. I turned to the others and waved.

"I'll see you all Monday." I gave a smile before leaving. Before crossing the street I turned back, to my surprise, to see all seven of them waving at me. I gave a smile before crossing the street and deeper into town.

The streets were crowded as usual, either people who don't know how to live, or people that would rather make other lives living hell. I gave a sigh before putting my hood over my head and heading deeper into the crowd. The crowd started to get even thicker until I realized that everyone was watching something go down. I pushed through a crowd until I started hearing screams of a girl. I began running through the crowd to the source of the noise.

I stopped for a moment to witness a girl lifted off the ground by some punk in a bandanna. I looked around to find that there was no sign of the police.

'Are you serious, all these people are just watching this girl get hurt!?' I thought as I rushed through and opening and landing a punch in the guy's face. He let's go of the girl causing her to fall, I took that time to catch her before she hits the ground. The punk glared at me.

"So a hero huh? Not for long."

"Save it asshole, if you have the strength to attack a girl? Than you don't have anything on me." He gritted his teeth before pulling out a knife.

"Really? I guess you are desperate." He lunged at me with his knife going in straight for the kill. I side stepped him before pressing his pressure point causing him to drop it. I then stuck my bony knee into his gut multiple times as hard as I could until he started coughing up blood. I let go as he curled on the ground groaning in pain. All the people were still watching I looked over and noticed that the girl was gone, not that I was expecting a thank you or anything.

"You pathetic wastes of space have jobs right?" Saying that got everyone to resume their pointless lives. I looked up and noticed that the sun was almost gone from the sky.

"It's getting cold." I thought. I honestly didn't want to sleep outside again, but I had no choice. I left the scene and went back to the place that I felt comfortable. I leaned against the dark glass of Frida's Bar and Lounge before closing my eyes, not knowing that I was being looked out for from behind the glass.


	8. Chapter 8 Nice to Meet You

Chapter 8 Nice to Meet You

It was cold out and I was shivering, I bundled myself hoping to to conserve body heat, but I started to not care due to my body going numb. Suddenly my exhaustion took over my consciousness, and I began to slip. A warm feeling surrounded me in my dream scape, until a shiver went down my spine as I heard a familiar voice.

"Seems like you're doing well." I shrugged.

"Besides freezing my ass off, I guess. But right now I want real answers."

"Ask."

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"That's what most creepy people say."

"Well I'm not."

"Can I get a name?"

"I don't have one, or maybe, it's been so long that I don't remember." I paused.

"Why are in my dreams?"

"Because I trust you."

"With what?"

"With who you are, even when you thought about giving up, you didn't and kept trying with the girls, you kept on hoping to earn their trust. And you're slowly reaching that goal." I shook my head.

"I'm not worried about that anymore. For now, I just want to make sure that they are safe." I heard a giggle.

"How can you have such a rough path, but still be honest and kind?" I gave a chuckle.

"I would I just do what anyone else would, but that means I would be lying." I shook my head.

"That's why I know you can do it, I know you can defeat the world, all you have to do is stick to your gut." I laughed.

"My gut says I'm hungry." She gave a giggle.

"But I want to talk about you though." There was a pause.

"What about me?"

"Can you show yourself to me?" Another pause. A figure began to form right in front of me. Her figure matched her voice. And her details started to take place, and she was complete. My eyes were wide when I realized that she looked just like Frida, but she had a shade of gold.

"What do you think?" I gave a gentle smile.

"Beautiful." She gave a cute smile.

"I think I just thought of a name."

"What?"

"Star, because your shade of gold shines like the stars in the sky." She smiled.

"Creative, I like it." She walked closer to me and puts her hand on my chest.

"Time to wake up." She whispered.

"What was that?" I asked before getting pushed what felt like a hundred feet away before I shot up from my slumber. I rubbed my head before looking up at the sun. It was saturday and that meant that people were at home, and so the street were less crowded. Shivering I went around the corner to see if Frida's was open, but it was inconveniently closed. Wrapping my arms around my chest trying to keep warm.

I walked down the street until I found the first open thing. It was a diner that looked familiar in a weird relative fashion.

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.' I tilted my head.

"Oh god, why I'm okay with one, but two?" I was going to walk in the door before I had a massive headache. For some reason I felt as if I shouldn't enter the building, but I was curious. I took another step forward and ended up with a migraine that that caused me to kneel down.

'Don't go in there.'

'What?' I heard Star's voice in my head.

'Unlike the other location, these would rather kill you, than talk to you." I blinked.

"I still have to check it out, plus it's the only thing open, and I'm cold." I talked out loud feeling irritated. She gave a loud and overreacting sigh.

'Fiiine.' She said.

"Hey, I'm the mortal, I don't need the sas." I remarked. I opened the door and was ear raped by what sounds like carnival music and a bad kids band playing. Walking toward the main stage I noticed three characters singing in an animatronic fashion.

'Great, a Chuckee Cheese knock off.' Studying the three characters from the back of the room.

'Bonnie?' There was a bunny looking animatronic, that had a bulky exoskeleton. Instead of a blue, seemed more of a purple color fur.

'Chica?' Just like Bonnie, Chica was bigger and seemed more terrifying.

'Frida, no that can't be her, or him, or whatever.' Remembering the place was called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

'Must be Freddy.' I kept studying them as they stood there singing their songs and talking to the kids.

"You all are terrifying." I remarked before jumping from a loud voice that rang in my ear.

"Argg, ye bet you enjoy your pizza, or ye truly captain foxy will make ye walk the plank." I looked to where the voice was coming from. My eyes were wide, and I was horrified from a terrifying version of foxy, that looked like there were broken parts and fur that was gone. He had a hook which was new, and its jaw looked like it could rip my head off. I gulped before slowly backing up.

"We had fun didn't we kids, but the gang and I have to help foxy find his treasure, so we'll see you next time." The kids cheered before the curtain shut on the three animatronics, and what was said to be pirates cove. The room went dark as the kids and their parents left the room. The lights were dim and I was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" My body froze as I heard a dark voice from behind the curtain. They opened just after being shut and the lights on the stage went up. I looked at the stage and saw that Freddy was looking at me with dark eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I put my hand on my hip.

"Don't count on it, you're a night guard aren't you?" Bonnie growled. I frowned back.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I am, but not at this location." Chica growled.

"Doesn't matter, you can die now." I tilted my head.

"That's my question. Why aren't you chasing me?" Freddy clicked his tongue.

"Our free foaming mode was deactivated."

"Oh what a shame." I mocked.

"But foxy made his way around it." My eyes went wide. I slowly turned my head to the left to see foxy standing right in front of pirates cove.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Zach, I hope we can be friends." I squeaked. Foxy tilted his head. He came after me. I head toward the entrance to find that the door was stuck.

'Are you kidding me?!' I thought before shooting down the nearest hallway. I took a right into a room that seems like an office. Looking around to find something to fight it off. I find the nothing but noticed buttons beside the door. I pressed the red button that said 'Door' causing it to close off. Foxy approached the door smacking it multiple times before leaving. Setting my back against the door I noticed that the other side was the same. I moved quickly and pressed the other button. The door closed and I sat on a nearby chair. I jumped from another jump from Foxy trying to get in through the other door.

"Hah, don't think you can get me. This is my house, my house bitch. Even when I'm in an enclosed space with little ventilation, with no guarantee that I will get out of here alive! I'll shut up now." I gulped as foxy disappeared in the shadows.

"It's fine, all I have to do is wait until another party starts." I looked at a clipboard with today's date. It was a schedule for the parties for today. It was the last party of the day.

"I have to stay THE NIGHT?!" I yelled gritting my teeth.

"It's ok, I can just hang here, I'm safe as long as the doors are closed." I looked around to find any clues about the place. I noticed a machine that had a red blinking light. I pressed a button and a voice started to play.

"Hello? Hey, welcome to your first nigth at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, we are happy that you took the night shift and make sure that the animatronics are in top condition for tomorrow.

"Wait, someone would actually be here at night?" I listened to the recording.

"Now I would like to warn you that the characters free roam at night so that they don't lock up, you can use the doors if you don't want them to enter." I shrugged.

"Eh, I was thinking about living, so I'm not sure I want them in here." The call continued.

"There is a tablet so that you can keep track of the animatronics, but I must warn you, after midnight we have to use the power reserves. Unfortunately you have limited power, and you should conserve as much as possible." My heart skipped a beat.

"You're kidding right? Limited power?" I threw my hands up grinded my teeth.

"That's all there is, just check those cameras and try to conserve your power, alright goodnight."

"Go fuck yourself." I was pissed. All I wanted was to find a warm place to stay until tomorrow.

'I guess that's the world, shit happens. Life threatening or not.'

"Hey Star?" I had a little headache before hearing her voice.

"Yes?" She had a mocking tone.

"Not now, I just thought I should say you were right, and remind me to listen to you more often." There was silence.

"I'm stuck in the office, and I guess I have to survive until morning, I might die, but I want you to know that I will survive this. I promised myself I would protect the girls."

"I just want to say, I told you so." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you can fuck yourself too." We both laughed, but right below my laugh, I wanted to cry in fear.


	9. Chapter 9 Survive Until Six

Chapter 9 Survive Until Six

For now everything was calm. Besides the anxiety of getting killed by scary ass robots, the power was still good and the doors were to remain shut. I was ok, besides the thought of me actually dying. Occasionally I would see Foxy in the corner of my eyes, but I didn't worry as much knowing I looked at the clock seeing how it was only six, I thought I could get some shut eye from my lack of energy at the moment of fear.

It was dark, but comforting. My mindscape was empty, which made me question my intelligence. Suddenly my world started to form, and I was in the Bar and Lounge, in my office. I left my seat and went through the door to the main bar.

"Bonnie? Bailey? Mary?" I called out for them but there was no answer. I looked at the main entrance to see the door's glass smashed.

'Oh no.' I went to the lounge and started to yell.

"Chica! Maggie! Frida!" I stopped at the casino. I stopped and stared in the room with horror. Mary's body was lying in a puddle of oil. With her head missing.

"Mary?" I stuttered with tears forming in my eyes. There was a metallic noise from behind, I slowly turned around to see Horror Freddy holding Mary's head in his huge paws. I gulped, slowly backing up I bumped into something before looking up. Noticing scary Bonnie before getting grabbed. I was picked up and thrown out of the casino and into the lounge. It took me a moment to get up as my breath was gone. I quickly ran for the door to be stopped by Chica. It lifted it's arm up before lashing out right at my head.

I quickly shot up and looked around the office. I looked at the clock and my eyes went wide.

'1:00 a.m.' The doors were still closed, but I quickly grabbed the tablet.

80% power.

"Shit!" I quickly opened the doors before realizing that I should have checked the lights and cameras before doing so.I punched the lights to see that the coast was clear. I let out a breath before hearing banging noises in the one of the rooms. I looked at the tablet and saw that Bonnie was in the left hallway making his way to the closet.

"You can just stay in their pal." I said quietly. Noticing that the banging stopped, I looked to see where the others were. Foxy seemed to be peeking out of pirate's cove, and Chica was… RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I smashed the right button closing the door. Looking at the tablet again, I noticed that something was really wrong. Out of all the cameras I've switched through, not one of them had Freddy in them.

"Hide and seek is it Fuckbear?" I mumbled. Looking at all the cameras I began to notice a pair of barely visible eyes.

"Found you." I smirked. I looked at pirates cove before gasping for air. That son of a bitch was gone and the curtain was wide open.

'Where could her have gone?' I tried to figure until I pressed the camera to the left hallway. With wide eyes, I saw Foxy making his move and darting down the hallway. I sprinted to the left door button before smashing it. As I saw it's hook peeking around the corner, the door hit the floor as banging was heard. My breath was heavy and I was getting dizzy. Noticing that both my doors were down I looked at the tablet.

"Fuck, 50%? It's only 2 a.m.!" I shook my head and got myself to full on badass mode. I figured out that it was safe to open the doors and I nervously did just that. Using any strategy I could think of, I kept keeping those killers from getting anywhere near me. The hours went by as nothing new happened. Until the power went off. Feeling that I was near death, my body was trembling. I looked at the clock and it said I had a half an hour left until morning.

'Am I just going to sit here, and wait for those bastards to kill me? No, not tonight, I still have to go back to Frida's and protect everyone, and I can't leave Mary behind.' Clenching my fist I looked around for a blunt object to protect myself. To my surprise there was a lead pipe in the back of the room.

'Staying here is just asking me to die, I have to move.' I thought of the information that I gathered about all of them.

'Bonnie and Foxy are to my left, and Chica and Freddy are usually to my right. Bonnie and Foxy are more terrifying, but Freddy is more dangerous than the others. I took my chances before leaving through the right door. It didn't take long to notice a bunny figure coming down the hallway with a rapid pace. With my quick thinking I sidestepped to the closet and hid holding my breath. The steps grew louder, before shrinking in the distance.

'He's probably on his way to the office.' I decided to sneak past him, thinking that he would go for the closet next and catch me. I slowly tiptoed past the scary ass bunny and left the hallway. I was now in the main room, and god forbid, right next to pirates cove. The curtain was still closed, so their was a chance that he didn't see me. I quietly stepped away from the curtain and backed into a hard and metallic figure. I looked back and noticed the eye patch before taking a swing at Foxy with the lead pipe. The impact did little to nothing as it only tilted his head. It straightened it up before lifting his hook over his head.

"Can't blame me for trying." I whimpered before holding the lead pipe up and blocking his slash.

"You're not the the only one that can fight matey." I smirked before slipping past him. I stopped however to see Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie surrounding me on all sides with Foxy behind me. I looked at the time and gritted my teeth.

'One thing left to do.' I charged at the animatronic in front of me which was Freddy. I jumped up before smashing the lead pipe in his head causing him to stumble. I quickly passed him dropping the pipe to get as much speed as I could. Running right at the entrance with my arms up praying. As I was inches to the door, music played in my ears as the door smashed open and I was running as fast as I could from that hell hole.

Breathing heavily I ran to the only place I would go. With the sun over the horizon I noticed Mr. Bear unlocking the front door of Frida's. I ran right at him before stopping right behind him.

"Good god Zach! You almost gave me an attack." I couldn't speak. I could barely breath, I was shaking, and tears weld up in my eyes.

"Did something happen?" Mr. Bear asked with concern. Between breaths I spoke those words.

"Freddy… Fazbear…" His eyes grew wide before pulling me into the bar and holding my shoulders.

"How are you alive?"

 **Hey guys, I just want to let you know how much I appreciate the demands to upload a new chapter, and I honestly didn't expect this to go so well (so far). Thank you all for your support.**


	10. Chapter 10 Tramatic Experience

Chapter 10 Traumatic Experience

With no hesitation, Mr. Bear dragged me to his office. Passing by the lounge, I saw the girls glance over with shocked looks. I guess they noticed my shaking expression.

He sat me down with a firm force before standing straight in front of me. He had a serious look that I have never seen before.

"What the hell were you doing there?" I leaned back.

"I was trying to find a place warm, and that was the only place that was open." He raised an eyebrow, but not of suspicion. Like he was at a whole new level of surprise.

"Do you know what happens when you enter, and you're not a child?" I squinted.

"Unfortunately, I do now. I had to survive for six hours straight. I had to face all of them at once and knock one in the head in order to make it out just in time." I told him the story and how I was trapped, to how I escaped from that hell.

"I see." He took a deep breath.

"I do apologize, but promise me that you never go there again." I nodded nervously.

"Never again, but your reaction, what's the story?" He shuttered.

"I know I can trust you, so you have every right to know, besides, if it can keep you away from that place, I will gladly tell you." He coughed as he seemed to start to tell a story.

"This bar wasn't the only location the girls were working at. Years ago me and my brother opened a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." My eyes opened wide.

'How could they have been in a place like that, with robots like them?'

"We started with one animatronic, me and my brother wanted to grow, so we just engineered more animatronics. They were just normal animatronics, they would play performances and entertain kids." There was a pause.

"But as technology began to evolve, our business ideas started going out of hand. We then programed them to free roam, to sing, and serve pizza. Then we gave them free will, of course with morals, or a code of honor if you will." I nodded.

"And is that when things went bad?" He nodded.

"My brother became greedy, I wanted to entertain children and expand, but my brother wanted money. He then created the women animatronics for the umm… adults. He created them with a little more...sex appeal." I gulped.

'I mean, yeah, they are sexy, but I have morals of my own, and they're animatronics.' I shook my head before going back into the story.

"As time past the place split into two. It would be a bar on one side, and a pizza place the other. The relationship between the original animatronics, and the girls were getting worse." I gulped.

"The original animatronics started to grow evil, and they started to abuse the girls." I clenched my teeth.

"I'm guessing that's when you pulled them out of there." He nodded.

"After arguments with my brother I left the business and took the girls with me." I nodded back.

"Wait, you said there was one animatronic, was she a woman?" He stood up in shock.

"How do you know that information?!"

'Could he be referring to star?'

"Umm, you might not believe me, but she's been haunting my dreams." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok then how about this? What color was it." I smiled.

"I named her star, and she has a gold color for a body." He slammed his hands on the desk, his body was shaking.

"She was my idea, she was kind and gentle toward the kids, and she would tell stories with a gentle voice. She was like a good mother to every child free will or not. But my brother got rid of her the worst way possible, and even in the beginning, my relationship with my brother started to deteriorate.

"But that doesn't explain why the original animatronics started killing." He shrugged.

"I have theories, my brother turned them evil, or a glitch occurred."

"One hell of a glitch." He shook his head.

"But anyway, since we are open, you are welcome to stay here, and I could imagine that you need sleep." I slightly nodded. I picked my weak body from the chair and limped to the employee lounge. I was too weak to look at any of the girls on my way. I opened the door to find a small cot that was laid out. I said thank you before closing the door. Limping to the cot, I collapsed right beside the cot, unable to aim my body to it.

My dreamscape was cold, and I was shaking. I clenched my fist. I heard a familiar rustic sound. I turned to see four pairs of red glowing eyes. I immediately turned and ran from those eyes, screaming in horror as heavy steps grew closer. The steps grew silent and stopped to catch my breath, I looked up to get a face full of Freddy that that picked me up, and he looked more horrific version of Freddy. (Nightmare Freddy)

I was shaken awake from that nightmare by what looks to be Frida. I sat up and curled before shaking. My breath was violent and images of the animatronics flashed through my mind.

"Are you alright?" Frida asked me with concern.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." I said between breaths.

"I'll leave you alone for now until you calm down."

"Wait, I grabbed her wrist before she left."

"What is it?"

"I was there." She gave me a look, hoping that it wasn't the place she was thinking of.

"Freddy Fazbear's." She began to shake.

"No, why would you go there?" I shook my head.

"It's not like I could have stayed at this place when it was closed." She was on the verge of tears.

"Did they try anything?"

"I had to knock one in the head because he tried to kill me."

"Which one?"

"Freddy." She covered her mouth and ran out of the room.

"Frida?" I left the room to go follow her.

"Frida, what's wrong, is everything alright?" She shook her head.

"I can't, not now." I nodded.

"Ok, but please talk to me when you're ready." I placed a hand her shoulder trying to comfort her, it didn't take a genius notice that she was in pain. She left the room and to Mr. Bear's office.

I went to relax at the lounge. I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug. The back of my head was pulled back and ended between two soft pillows.

"I finally got you." I heard a playful voice.

"Sorry Bailey, I've just had a lot on my mind." She sat next to me.

"So you actually went to that place?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm never going there again, not ever." She leaned against me and patted my head.

"Was it scary?" I nodded.

"I could have died, they wanted to kill me with no remorse, I had to protect myself and get out of there, it was one of the most terrifying nights I have ever experienced." She smiled at me.

"But hey, if anyone who can deal with animatronics I know you can." I grew a gentle smile.

"I appreciate that you have faith in me." She giggled.

"Not just me, everyone, in a way, has faith in you too." Everyone walked in the room after checking on Frida.

"You helped us out with that guy who was about to shoot Foxy." Bonnie stated.

"Plus you're pretty cool with us, unlike the others." Maggie added.

"Well I'd hate to be a loser." I joked back.

"We just want to say thank you, you've done your job, and you went beyond to keep us safe." Chica helped.

"And you helped me out and I opened up again." Mary told me. I then stood up.

"I gave you my word, and I don't plan to let any of you down, I'm not going anywhere." They all smiled before they all hugged me at the same time.

"We're so glad the we met you Zach." They all spoke.

"I don't know who I'd be if I didn't meet you girls." I told them. Soon after, Mr. Bear and Frida joined us in the lounge.

"Ok Zach, your shift is starting pretty soon, make sure you do your best." I gave Mr. Bear a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Mr. Bear I won't let you down." His expression turned serious.

"Zach, please be careful, ok?" I nodded.

'I hope he doesn't mean that.' I thought.

I was in my office and the bell rung indicating that my shift officially started.

'12 a.m., survive until six.' I felt shivers up my spine. I checked my tablet to check on the girls. On after another I checked each room. Everything seemed to be ok, but my heart stopped as Nightmare Bonnie cover the screen. With a scream I tossed the tablet on the desk. I shook my head before picking it up. I checked the camera again to see that the face was gone. I took a deep breath and scrolled through the cameras. I looked at the main lounge and saw to glowing eyes staring from the other side of the glass wall.

I threw the tablet before running out of the office and into the main lounge. My heart was beating, and I ran past everyone who was helping with the bar.

"Zach, what's wrong?" I went to the lounge and saw nothing there. I turned freaking out.

"They are here, I don't know how, but they are here." Frida started to look scared.

"How do you know?" Mary questioned.

"The cameras, I saw bonnie, not our bonnie. And then I saw two glowing eyes right out there." My hands were at the side of my head , trying to convince myself that I'm just seeing things, and my eyes are trying to play games.

"We didn't see anything Zach, are you sure you're alright?" I didn't say anything, I was staring at the window, waiting for something to pop out. Time stopped for me as I unknowingly stood right in front of the window facing outside. Nothing was happening and everything went quiet. I was sweating as my heart raced. I turned around.

"I guess I am just seeing things." I stopped as the girls looked at me horrified.

"No, just no." I slowly turned around and saw two glowing red eyes above me, and through the glass. I jumped back in horror screaming.

"Freddy DON'T." Frida yelled out Before the he broke the glass in and stepped forward.

"You're dead meat, security guard."


	11. Chapter 11 Time to Run

Chapter 11 Time to Run

"Freddy DON'T!" Without warning the glass was broken in and Freddy came in with a look of bloodthirst. I fell on my back, with no strength to get back up, I slowly crawled backwards with my eyes fixated on him.

"You didn't come this time, so I thought I could come to you to finish you off." I was stopped by the bar counter.

'Am I really going to die?' With that idea in my head, I quickly stood up and vaulted over the counter and out of Freddy's reach.

"No way jose, you think I'm just going to let you kill me? I'll fight with every last breath." I stood up to see Freddy was not where he was standing. I froze for a moment before noticing that he went around the counter.

'Fuck ME!' I thought angrily. He ran at me with full speed, I let my body move on it's own and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from my right. Waiting for the perfect moment, I was ready for the attack. Freddy was inches away from me, and I let out a yell and threw my hand that carried the bottle at him. That's what was supposed to happen anyways, I looked over my shoulder to see Foxy with his hook caught in my sleeve.

"You guys sure know teamwork." I smirked before jumping on the counter and smashing the bottle down on Foxy's head. Heading over the counter just in time for Freddy to crash into Foxy.

"You'll feel that in the morning." I laughed, seeing how I escaped near death. I turned around and and saw Chica, the bad one, running at me with a screech. I clenched up and froze, he was too close, and any direction would be hopeless. Clenching my teeth I tightened up until Chica stopped. I looked closer to see Foxy, good Foxy, punching Chica in the back of it's head. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the help." I smiled trying to catch my breath.

"You looked like you could use some help."

"I might still need it."

"You might be right." My hair stood up. I looked over to see Freddy right behind the two of us. Everyone screamed, telling me to run. I ran to the casino and cut corner and hid behind a slot machine.

I gulped hoping that I had distance between me and Freddy, so that I could have a chance to hide.

"You escaped and gave me a headache, now your gonna pay." I gulped.

"What was I supposed to do, you guys are trying to kill me, why?" I lured him to me so that I could sneak around.

"The blood lust, it just keeps growing, we want your blood, we desire to wipe out any adult that steps in the pizzeria."

"What about Mr. Bear's brother?"

"Mr. Fazbear? Ha, he ran off and let other people deal with his own handy work."

"That prick!" I yelled before darting to the exit. Making my way to the main lounge. I stopped however to see Bonnie guarding the entrance. I took a different route and vaulted over the counter, and over Foxy. I ran to the employee lounge. Everyone seemed to be there, hiding while I was playing hide and seek.

"You girls okay?" They were taken aback.

"What are you saying, you're the one that running for your life."

"How come there not after you?" Frida looked away.

"Frida, I need you to tell me, why is he not going after you girls." She gave a sigh.

"Freddy wasn't always like that, he was kind and gentle, even better than what he was while on stage, including Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." Frida explained.

"Him and I started dating a little after we met." I nodded.

"What did Mr. Fazbear do to the animatronics?" I wanted to know. I had to know.

"Fazbear got greedy, he started tinkering with my ex and the others, and he caused a few glitches. Mr. Bear noticed that the animatronics were not acting right, and I noticed that he wasn't himself. Mr. Fazbear looked after them for a night and we found his body, dead in the office." I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but that's not Freddy anymore." I stood up and walked to the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bailey and Maggie stood up to stop me.

"When I was at the pizzeria I saw monsters that hunted for victims. Even Freddy talked to me and told me how his hunger is growing. If this keeps up, innocent people will die after me."Bailey shook her head.

"You are innocent." I laughed. '

"I beg to differ." I smiled.

"I'm not sure I'll come back, but as the night guard I have to put a stop to this." They didn't say anything back.

I grabbed the doorknob before I was tapped on the shoulder

"Please come back safely." Mary requested.

"As you wish." I swung the door open before booking it to the entrance." Noticing Bonnie still guarding at the entrance. I ran right at him before side stepping him and jumping over the broken glass, and out the shattered window. I turned and took a deep breath.

"You want me? COME AND GET ME!" I screamed before booking it down the street, hearing light, fast paced, thumping, as if Freddy and the others got my message.


	12. Chapter 12 To Fight to Survive

Chapter 12 To Fight to Survive

Running for my life down the street, my breath was hot, and I felt cold in the night. In Fact, it was freezing, my body was shaking, and I couldn't tell if it was because of the weather or it was my scared out of my mind.

After running for awhile I stopped at an intersection, I looked behind me to see that they were a good distance, before turning to the right and running from the intersection.

'If they didn't see me, they might want to split up.' I thought, possibly planning.

I needed to catch my breath, I ran about seven blocks and I was winded. I slipped behind a trashcan that was right by the entrance of an alleyway. I began to catch my breath. The coldness of the night made it hard for me to breath, I just have to hope I gave myself enough time. I had to stop and cover my mouth as quick and heavy steps came from where I ran from. I looked past the trash can and saw foxy passing by. Thanking Lady luck, I went deep into the alley way.

I ran for the nearest parking lot and hoped that there was a spar bus or at least a big truck that could break into. I'm not proud of breaking the law, but I will do anything to survive. To my luck I found a school bus that seemed to be parked next to a bar. Laughing to myself I pulled the doors open and sat in the driver's seat, I hot wired the bus and got it to start, pulling the lever, I pulled back the bus before slamming the gas and heading to the road where I last saw foxy. I turned into the same road that I was at before and turned of my headlights. I slammed on the gas and the bus roared, I knew it was a risk, but it was a straightforward, and I wasn't going to stop until I heard a huge thump. Hoping for the best I kept the pedal to the floor, my heart was racing and I hoped that know one else was on this street, but I had to put a stop to this. I heard a slight screech before turning on the headlights. Revealing Foxy only meters in front of the bus, it also blinded him for a second. I grinned as the bus collided with foxy, and he exploded into pieces. Turning on the lights in the bus I looked for the lever to open the shutter doors. To my surprise I was a certain device on the dashboard, I smiled and took that device to put it in my pocket.

I ditched the bus, and made my way to the other side of town. With Foxy out of the way, I may actually have a chance. I walked to the other side until I reached the bay, the lights on the other side were beautiful, But I had no time for sightseeing. I froze for a moment when I realized that all three of them were to might right and they were ready to charge like a bull.

"Bring it on Freddy." I mumbled. I dashed to the left and thought of a plan.

'Animatronics run on battery correct?' I ran for the steel mill that was next to the harbour.

Breaking and entering into the place I ran to the other side of the building to catch my breath. I looked around to find a piece of steel, since it's a steel mill. I looked around and didn't find anything useful. I looked to my left and found a large bunny next to me. I gave a screech and I turned to run. I went up the first metal stairs that I could climb. I realized that it was the most dangerous part with the Huge tanks of lava that, the rails seem rusted, but the catwalks themselves seem to be pretty good, for my weight at least, which gave me an idea. I was in the middle of the catwalk I saw Freddy in front of my, Chica to my left, and Bonnie to my right where I just came from.

"End of the line security guard." I gulped.

"Sorry but I'm not dying tonight." Freddy and the others began to charge.

"I took out the device, and flashed it at all three of them, causing them to go blind. I then ducked under Freddy since her couldn't see me. The three of them didn't stop, and the three of them ran into each other. They were disoriented, Bonnie and Chica both

Tripped back and broke the railings. With a creech they both fell into the lava to melt and and bring hope to my survival.

I looked at Freddy who started to catch himself, he shook his head trying to get his sight back. I couldn't afford that, so I pushed him against the railing with all my might. He stumbled back, grabbing the railing to catch himself. Unfortunately for him, the rusted railing broke. With a roar, he fell into the second vat of lava. I stumbled back, but caught myself before I fell in myself.

I was breathing heavily, I started to feel hot, the cold of the night must have gotten to me. I passed by the police, who seemed to be investigating a stolen bus, and a broken robot, I saw an old man that looked a little younger than Mr. Bear, but I felt too tired to care.

I made it back to Frida's, the girls saw me coming back and they were shocked with relief, especially Mary.

"Zach, are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine, those four won't bother us or anyone else anymore." I began to feel woozy.

"I just...need to...sleep." I collapsed right where I was standing.


	13. Chapter 13 All's Well That Never Ends

Chapter 13 All's Well That Never Ends

It was warm and cozy. My mind scape has never felt so good in years, then again, I haven't ran for my life from animatronic that wanted my blood for fuel. I didn't want to move, or maybe I just couldn't move. I didn't feel anything, but I could imagine that I was quite sore.

"So you managed to off those evil machines." Star began, and I laughed.

"Where were you when that happened?" She shrugged.

"Now, I knew that those animatronics were no match for the top security guard." I shrugged.

"Not exactly, I have to worry about the broken window, and the glass at the bar."

"Oh no worries. Frida and the others cleaned up, except for the window, they didn't know what to do."

"I'm ok with that." I wanted to sit up, but I was too tired.

"Can I get up now?" I asked Star in a whine.

"First however, I have to warn you." She picked my head up and set it on her lap.

"Be careful of Mr. Fazbear, you can call him Mr. Bears evil twin." I gulped.

"Not a big fan of twins." Star laughed.

"But seriously, I need you to be careful, Mr. Fazbear probably didn't like that his money makers are now destroyed and melted." I nodded.

"Ok, I promise to be careful." She smiles.

"Good, now you should really wake up, your friends are worried sick."

"Thanks Star, I'll see you later." I said as my vision started to get blurry.

I woke up in the same bed I usually wake up on. I twisted my body, and placed my feet on the ground. I stood up to only collapse, my body felt like I finished a marathon, and my legs felt like they were gonna break. I lifted my body up with the bed. I stumbled to the door before opening it. I was greeted with smiling faces. Mary was the first one to hug me, it felt nice but horrible at the same time. I clenched in pain, but I faked a smile so that she wouldn't worry.

"I was so worried." Mary whispered.

"Don't worry, all I suffered was a cold after."

"What did you do?"

"I made them fall into lava, and I smashed foxy with a bus." They looked at me like I killed a puppy.

"I'm, honestly, not sorry." Maggie shook her head.

"No it isn't that, we're just surprised." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, I had to think on my feet." I looked at Frida.

"I'm sorry Frida, but I had to do what I had to do." She sighed.

"He was a dick anyways." She looked away, but I wasn't convinced that she was ok with her ex boyfriend that she loved before his data got corrupted.

"Frida, I…" I was interrupted by Mr. Bear that looked surprised to see me.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early." He called out.

"Sorry Mr. Bear, I kept the girls safe, but I couldn't save the window." I knew that keeping the property in one piece was a one of the duties of my job, and I failed to do that.

"Son, you're too hard on yourself, the girls gave me a summary of what happened, but I want details. Please come to my office." He offered. I followed him to his office after waving to the girls.

We walked through the door, and I saw that Mr. Bear had someone with him. He was the man that was at the scene where I slammed Foxy with a bus. He looked at me sternly, but I wasn't surprised. I destroyed his property, and I knew he wasn't to be trusted, but I pretended to trust him.

"You must be Zach." I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Now Zach, you understand that there was a break in at Frida's on your watch correct?" I don't know why this guy wants to know so much.

"Yes sir." He nodded, as if he was plotting something.

"Do you know who the perpetrators are?"

"Yes sir."

"Who might they be?" I have a feeling he already knows.

"Freddy, and his friends." I cringed.

"Now why would you think they would break into Frida's." I thought about it for a second.

"They were after me."

"Why were they after you?"

"Because I was there the night before."

"Oh, so you broke in first." I was in shock for a moment.

"No, I was in there before the pizzeria closed."

"Do you have any proof?" Mr. Bear yelled

"Brother!" Mr. Fazbear raised his hand.

"I was trapped, by your animatronics, I was nearly killed."

"Where is your proof."

"I don't have proof of that night." He laughed.

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to have you arrested for damaging private property." The room filled with silence, the social awkwardness was so thick, you could cut it like butter. I then began to giggle, and then straight up laugh.

"Ok, you could do that, or I can have you arrested and hold you responsible for all the murders you have caused." He took an insult to that.

"Do you have any proof."

"Why yes I do, you see I have picked up this device after learning that the animatronics are sensitive to light. And it turns out that it was a camera, and guess who's pictures I have. I showed Mr. Fazbear the camera, showing the pictures of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. He shut up, so it was my turn.

"Now these photos were taken outside of Freddy Fazbear's pizza, and why would they be out of the restaurant I wonder?" He closed his mouth and gave me an angry look.

"Maybe this could be a clue that leads to the truth about the conspiracies that everyone are talking about." He was now clenching his teeth.

"So how about this, we agree that it's all over, and no one gets hurt anymore. Oh and by the way, I am innocent, and you have no proof that I am the culprit do you?" He stood up and left for the door.

"Zach, you will pay for what you did to my business, and I will make sure of that." He closed the door and I let out a breath while Mr. Bear let out a laugh.

"Zach, my boy, you sure showed my brother."

"Honestly Mr. Bear, I think your brother will try something that will make me feel regret, but I won't let that happen." Mr. Bear swallowed.

"Now then, down to business." Mr. Bear caught my attention again.

"If it's about the window, you can take it out of my pay." He waved his hand.

"No my dear boy, the gift I mentioned earlier, it is ready for you." I tilted my head. A gift? I wonder what it could be, if it's food, I would love him forever.

"What is this gift?" I asked.

"Zach, I know what you're going through, the whole homeless situation is what got you in this mess in the first place. So I thought I would fix that."

"You don't mean."

"I do, we do have space on the second floor, but we have no use for it, so I took the liberty to renovating it." He stood up from his chair and told me to follow him. I did what he said.

I followed him to my office and saw another door that I saw led to nowhere. He opened the door that revealed a stairway. He went upstairs as I did the same.

It was a beautiful apartment, with a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and an entrance to the side. The bed was queen and it had a desk in front of it.

"You have the basic arrangements, but you have to provide your own food, and Wifi."

"Can I make a deal."

"It depends."

"I use the lounge Wifi, and you can take it off my paycheck?" He thought about it for a moment.

"I have to find loopholes, but I don't have anything better to do." I smiled. Everything stopped however, as my chest started to ache and my eyes started to water.

"Zach? What's the matter?" Tears streamed down my face.

"I wish I could have found this place sooner, I wish I had this job, before I had no options left. My sister would have loved it here, even now, I have never met anyone that was so generous. Most people would say that I don't have the skills and leave me on the street." I started shaking my head before turning to Mr. Bear.

"I am so thankful that I met someone like you Mr. Bear, everything just seems better now, and I don't know how to repay you."

"Son, you've invested your time and heart to the animatronics, you risked your life to keep them safe. I can't thank you enough." I laughed.

"Then we'll call us even." I shook his hand before he turned to leave."

"Since the bar is closed today because of the incident, enjoy your day off." He stepped downstairs and closed the door behind him. I felt a sudden joy and leaped to my bed. I rolled on it getting a feel, and the mattress was surprisingly comfortable. I could tell that Mr. Bear took the time and money to make sure this place was up to code, in fact, it seemed it would never have a nobody like me to live in.

I decided though that there was nothing to do in my apartment just yet, I guess that's just something that I have to invest in besides food. In fact I should stock up before all the stores close. For now though I wanted to talk to the girls, I haven't been able to have a decent conversation with them since that night in the pizza place. I headed downstairs to see what they were up to. I opened the door to get a surprise visit by Bonnie.

"Oh, sorry, I was going to knock, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea." I shook my head.

"Nonsense, my home is your home, and quite literally too." We both laughed. She looked around in amazement.

"You really have a nice place." She said.

"Yeah, it's got everything I need, and I'm happy that I don't have to sleep out of the cold." She gave me a weird face.

"What's up?"

"I realized how you've dealt with us, dealt with Freddy and survived." I shrugged.

"I guess we should've added that to the job description." I smiled, but it didn't change her look.

"Bonnie, it's alright, you're ok, I'm ok, everyone's ok. Even after everything that happened I still want to have this job, and I still want to be friends." She smiled.

"Friends huh?"

"Of course, I mean after all we've been through how could we not?" I said in a surprised tone.

"I mean, yeah, of course we're friends." She admitted in an awkward manner.

"Then that settles it, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I said with determination.

"That's sounds good to me actually." She said in a low tone.

"Did you say something?" She shook her head.

"No nothing."

"We'll… I'm bored, let's go see the others." She agreed and we left to head downstairs.

Everyone was having a conversation, what it was about I have no idea, but they stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Hi Zach." Chica waved to me.

"Hi there girls, I guess you knew that I was getting my own place?" They looked at each other with a sly look.

"I guess you guys are good at keeping secrets." They all laughed before sitting back and relaxed.

"So, our day off, you going anywhere Zach?" Foxy asked. I shook my head.

"Not now, but later I'm going to use the rest of my pay to stock up my fridge, but I'm going to wait till this afternoon." They looked at each other.

"Why?"

"Well, I guess we haven't talked with the whole Freddy thing, but now I think I have to worry about Mr. Fazbear, I think he might try something, I just don't know yet." I started to feel worried. That all flew out the window when I felt something soft against the back of my head. I gulped.

"You worry too much." Mary was hugging me from behind and I leaned back to embrace her hug.

"I know, I just like the way things are you know? I don't want anyone getting hurt, just because how messed up people can be."

"I'm sure you can protect us." I looked up and realized I was almost completely between Mary's breasts. I blushed for a moment.

"I will do my best, I promise."

Mr. Fazbear POV

'He thinks he can just run my business in the dirt? Maybe I will just bury him.'

After talking to that bastard, I returned to my workshop, it looks like a mad scientist's lab, but I don't give a damn. I looked at my computer and saw many new designs for new animatronics.

"This one might to do the job." I gave an evil laugh.

"Zach thinks he can outsmart me? All you're doing is becoming my brother's shield, but no matter, I guess it's time for some payback Zach." I looked at the designs, but they were all to kid friendly.

"These won't do, maybe it's time to re-activate IT." I stood up and went to my vault that was sealed for very good reason. I unlocked the vault to see a yellow animatronic.


	14. Chapter 14 My Day Off

Chapter 14 My Day Off

I got back from the store and went up to my new apartment that I was given by the best boss ever. I stocked my fridge and saw a cooler full of food was one of the most beautiful sights that I've seen in awhile. I looked at the time and it was still early in the afternoon. I wished I had some entertainment, besides internet, so I shrugged and went down to the lounge. I sat back to one of the couches and laid my head back on something soft.

"Hi Zach."

"Ahhh!" I yelped.

"Sorry." I heard Bailey giggle for a moment.

"What is it?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I dunno, it's kind of boring being, I mean doing nothing is great and all, but Maggie and I are just bored." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I used up the rest of my cash to stock up on food, so there's no point in going anywhere." I looked at her. All I did was look at her. Besides her being an animatronic, she was cute, all of them are cute.

'No, I can't ruin this!' I yelled at myself.

"Come on, you're making me blush." I realized I was staring at her and I looked away swiftly.

"Sorry!" I shouted. I looked around.

"Uhh, I'm thinking about checking the casino, I mean I have some spare change left." I said. I got up and swiftly moved to walked toward the casino.

"Zach, wait." She called out to me, but I was too embarrassed to turn back.

I stopped in the casino and leaned my body against the wall. I slid down trying to get the blood away from my face.

'Why are these feelings flaring up all of a sudden. I mean it's not like they would feel the same for a creeper like me.' I thought trying to get thoughts out of my head.

"You ok?" I looked up and saw Chica and Foxy.

"Yeah I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind." I said.

" _You like them, you like them."_ My head started to hurt little.

'No I do not.'

" _Oh come you know you do, you just think you can't tell them."_ Star began to tease.

'I don't want to hear it.' I thought loudly.

"Zach, you seem to have zoned out." Foxy said with a worried look. I snapped out of my head.

"Sorry, just talking to myself."

"You're not going crazy, are you?" Chica asked. I shook my head.

"Good, cause we don't want to lose the Zach we no in love." My heart skipped.

"Love? Who loves? I don't know that word, I think you're just seeing things, my heart is a void to all that lives, Ok good chat, I'll see you later." I backed away and ran up to my room.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I yelled in my bed.

" _Told you, and your starting to get lovesick."_ I shook my head.

"I don't know what it is, but I can't shake some sort of feeling that grips my chest and it won't let go."

" _Is it love?"_ I shook my head.

"I don't know what that is, nor do I believe it."

" _Oh come on, you'd have to loved someone."_

"I loved my sister, but look where that got her." There was a pause.

" _Look Zach, if you keep those feelings inside for too long, they might consume you."_

"I seemed to be ok, with controlling my emotions."

" _That's not what I saw downstairs."_ She laughed.

"Shut up." I said said back, knowing that she has a point.

" _Oh come on, we both know you would go above and beyond to protect them."_

"That was only because… it's who I am, but now, I guess I don't know."

" _HA, you admit it!"_ I punched myself.

"Ahh, you're probably right, but I sound like a fuckboy." She shrugged.

" _I mean, it's not like their real people, I'm sure you could get away with it."_

"You make it sound even worse!" I yelled to myself.

"I mean come on, you're a robot to aren't you? You should be against this!" She giggled.

" _Maybe I'm at that age."_

"Oh you can shut up now!" I yelled out.

"But we didn't say anything." I turned my head to see Frida, Bonnie, Mary, and Maggie.

"Oh, uhh, sorry I was just talking to myself." Maggie looked at me in disbelief.

"If that's the case, you are insane." I laughed.

"Nah, I'm as stable as the Titanic." I grinned.

"Don't think we aren't programmed to learn about past events." Frida added.

"What a maneuver on Mr. Bear's part." I shot back.

"Are you just playing games with us at this point?" Bonnie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, I just think that…" I stopped for a moment.

" _You know, it's not like you're gonna get cursed if you tell them."_

"But they will think I'm insane!" I freaked. I realized I said that out loud, and they were now really concern."

"I knew it, Zach's mind is collapsing because of his traumatic experience!" Mary freaked.

"No, it's not that I… am being… haunted." I gulped. They were still looking at me like I was crazy.

"Do you guys know the history of the whole Freddy Franchise?" They all nodded.

"Well, I've learned that there was a character before you girls, or Freddy." They nodded.

"She had a yellow, or gold skin."

"Golden Freddy." Frida added.

"So that's her real name?" They looked at me funny.

"What do you mean 'real' name?" Bonnie spoke.

"I had a dream one night, of an animatronic girl, that you call Golden Freddy. She talked to me, saying that I was different, and that she trusted me. Now, she appears when I'm conscious, and we make conversation." They looked at me like it was a tough bite to swallow.

"That's interesting, but why?" I shrugged.

"She says I'm the one, that can cheat this world, and somehow defeat it, what she means though, that I do not know." There was a pause.

"I wish I could meet her though." Frida started.

"I mean she was the first of us." She added after.

"Maybe one day, if she feels like it, in case you want to call out. I gave her the name 'Star' because her skin glowed as bright as the night sky." I smiled.

" _I still can't get used to that name, it gives me chills, the good kind I mean."_ I heard in my head.

"You had that weird look again." Mary said.

"Oh, she was just telling me that she appreciates the name I gave her when we first met." I felt like I was insane for a second there.

"Anyways, what were you talking about, I mean, you were freaking out." I was back in the corner once again.

"Well, I don't know what you mean." I stood up feeling thirsty, so I made my way to the kitchen.

"Ok, I was talking to her about, romance, and crushes." All four of their faces turned.

"What do you mean, do you have a crush?" Mary asked, looking flustered.

"Well, to be honest I do, but I can't really say." I took a drink.

"Oh for god sakes, he likes all of you!" I heard Star's voice, but it wasn't in my head. I took a breath while water was going down and I spit it all out, coughing and choking on my water. As I caught my breath I looked up to see the four looking at me with astonishment. I looked behind me to see Star standing right in front of me.

"Oh, hi, oh by the way. Thanks for screwing me over." I giggled sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you had to tell them sooner or later." I tilted my head.

"But why would they feel the same for a dip shit like me." I don't know why but the feeling in my chest started to hurt.

"Just admit it, you love them." I looked up at her.

"I don't know what that is though." I turned around and left through the side entrance.

'I'm such a coward, why did I just leave?' This was so frustrating, I didn't want them to know, or else they will think I'm like the rest of the assholes that worked here before me. I clenched my fists and turned right around.

"I survived a mugging, I dealt with my loss, I even survived and man hunt, and turned the tables on killer animatronics.' I clenched my fists and turned around to open the door. They were still in the same places from when I left briefly.

"Zach?" Bonnie looked at me with worry. I took a deep breath, and let out my heart with a million miles an hour.

"I admit it I really like you guys in the beginning I felt empathy towards you and I had the desire to protect you girls but as the time went by the desire grew and grew that I'm starting to think if it's because I like you all because all of you are so cute and I want to hold you and keep you safe but nothing sexual but if that's the case I didn't even want to tell you because I don't want to be the assholes that were here before and I don't want you girls to hate me and oh my god I have a migraine."

I stopped to try to catch my breath. I was talking so fast I thought my voice box would lose control. I looked up to their eyes just to see something in the corner of my eyes. I looked to my right slowly to see the rest of the girls looking at me with shock.

"Busted." Star joked. My heart felt like it stopped. I raised both of my fists and started punching myself as hard as I can so that I could force myself to become unconscious. Mary then grabbed my fists and started laughing.

"Zach, Zach, you don't have to hurt yourself for being honest." I looked up at her.

"You're not mad or disgusted?" She shook her head.

"Of course not ya moron." Frida had her hands on her hips.

"To be honest, we've grown to like you, even Foxy." Foxy went stiff.

"Hey don't call me out on that Frida." She laughed.

"Come on, tell me you don't." She replied with a sly grin.

"Ok so wait a minute, you all like me?" They shrugged.

"You did look hot when you saved us from that break in." Bailey giggled.

"No way." I said in astonishment.

"But you really like all of us?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah I know, sounds weird right? But I don't know who not to like." I confessed. I gulped, and I started to feel awkward. I was then grabbed by Mary, and was trapped in a big hug. As for her bust, I felt like I was getting swallowed.

"Oh Zach, I'm so happy that you have feelings for me, I loved you ever since you saved me from my despair." I couldn't breath.

"Now hang on a minute Mary, Zach says he likes all of us." Bailey whined.

"So let me have a shot." I was pulled out to have Bailey clinging onto my arm.

"Hey I want to play too." Maggie yelped. Knowing her energetic self she pounced and knocked me off my feet.

'What have I done?' I thought.

" _Good luck Zach, you're gonna need it."_ I looked over to Star who gave me a wink.

'What the hell am I going to do now.' I thought. Little did I know that I was being watched from outside, by a buff figure that was waiting patiently.


	15. Chapter 15 Love Sick and the Cure

Chapter 15 Love Sick and the Cure

Things have gotten awkward ever since I confessed my feelings to the girls, not on their part though. In fact they try to get my affection all the time. It's just, I get really flustered and I freak out. Bailey and Maggie are still their energetic selves, but they seem to pounce on me every time they see me, Chica and Bonnie act normal, but I have a feeling that they have the same feelings as I do about feeling awkward. Foxy and Frida, they seem pretty cool, like they wanted to act tough every time they wanted to see, but not as affectionate. Maybe they just want to hide something? I have no idea. Mary however, she acts like the perfect girlfriend. She would see me and embrace me in the sweetest hug, but her boobs would suffocate me.

My shift started and I entered my office from my apartment. I sat on my leather chair and checked my tablet and made sure that everyone was ok. I saw Mary talking with Frida and Foxy. While Bonnie and Chica was talking to Maggie.

'Wait, where's Bailey?' I thought. I heard a giggle from behind me, I turned around to get pounced by Bailey so that she could sit on my lap.

"Hi Zach!"

"Bailey! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now that I'm with you." Bailey flirted. I was going to look at the cameras, but Bailey set the tablet on my desk.

"Oh come on, why look at the others when you have me?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"What do you mean, I have to give my Zach some of my love." She caressed my shirt which was kind of turning me on.

"Yeah, I get that, but I have my job, and you no I really don't want to get fired."

"Oh come on, you can play for a little bit."

"Play?"

"You know what I mean." She giggled. She grabbed my shirt and brought my face closer to her's.

"Now let's have this special moment together." My face started to heat up, and my blood started going somewhere I don't want it to go.

"Ahem." Bailey stopped We both looked to see Frida.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a sly grin.

"No nothing at all, in fact, I was going to check on everyone to see how they are doing." I laughed for my sanity. I lifted Bailey from my lap and placed her on the seat before leaving the room. My heart was beating million miles an hour. I tried to breathe and get my boner down.

"Shit, how can I deal with the teasing."

"With what teasing?" I looked back and saw Bonnie, and Chica.

"I don't know if confessing was a good idea. Don't get me I really like you guys, but Bailey s starting to get sexual, and now I can't get my boner DOWN." I realized I was rambling on.

"So you don't want us?" Bonnie asked I stopped for a moment.

"I don't want to to be the assholes that you dealt with before." I looked down in shame, I wanted to be with them, but I just don't know where that line is. My thoughts were interrupted by lips that were placed onto mine.

"Chica?" I was stunned.

"It's ok, we like you too, and we want you." She placed her hand on my cheek. I was nervous, I was never really good with women, but I had to take the chance. I moved my face forward and connected my lips to hers. It was long and it was sensual, our tongues danced. For some reason she had saliva, guess Mr. Fazbear was a weird one, but it tasted sweet. We disconnected.

"How was that?" I asked still feeling nervous.

"It was my first, but I liked it." Chica responded.

"Chica, let me have a turn." Bonnie whined. I turned to Bonnie and wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked into her green eyes and she looked away.

"You look really handsome right now." I smiled.

"You look beautiful as always." We connected and shared an emotional kiss, and it seemed like she wanted it more than I did. She hugged me tight and I felt like my mind was about to go blank. She disconnected our lips before licking hers.

"We'll talk to you later." Bonnie said. They left to the employee lounge. Then I had an idea.

I went to the lounge and found Frida just waiting for the night to end. She was staring in space as if she was wondering what would happen next.

"What's up?" Frida turned to me and smirked.

"Nothing much." She said.

"Are you sure? You seemed to have been acting weird recently." She turned to me.

"Nah, I promise I'm fine." I shook my head and vaulted over the bar."

"I see what's happening, you're just as nervous about being in another relationship, but you just want to hide it." I said. She looked at me with shock.

"Frida, you don't have to push yourself, but I'm here anytime you need me." Her eyes became sad.

"Before Freddy was the way he was, he was so nice, he actually cared about me. We were all friends, but one day they weren't themselves anymore." She said.

"I miss him Zach, but I know he's not coming back." I wanted to hold her, but I didn't know if it would make things better or worse.

'No, I have to take a chance.' I walked up to her.

"I get it, you lost someone you loved, I know what that feels like more than anyone, you, Mary, and everyone helped me to get past it. So let me help you." I pulled her into a hug. I gripped her as tightly as I can.

"Zach?!" Frida said with a shock.

"Please, I don't want to see you look so sad." I held her in my arms and she began to shake.

"Zach, I love you!" My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too Frida."

"I'm sorry I was so mean, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get Freddy out of my head." I looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok Frida, I'm here for you anytime you need me." In a flash, she moved her lips and connected them to mine. I held her tight, to tell her that I would never let go. She then backed away and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled

"It's no biggy." Right behind Frida's shoulder I saw Mary looking at me with a smile.

"I'll see you around." She nodded.

"Same here." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and vaulted over the bar again.

"Stop leaving hand prints." Frida yelled as I was running away.

"No problem mom." I laughed before entering the casino.

I entered the casino and was hit with the flashy and colorful lights. I looked around to see that Mary was nowhere to be found. I looked behind all the machines before I looked into her gift box. I opened it to see that it was empty. I was then grabbed from behind and pulled into soft pillows.

"Gotcha." Mary playfully laughed.

"Hi there Mary." I said feeling warm.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a woman." She said. I turned around to see her smile.

"I just said what had to be said, she was sad." She giggled.

"Oh, and so and you're so modest." Mary and I sat down. She was so comfortable to be around, I could just stay like that forever. We leaned on each other and enjoyed each other's company. She than began to move and swaying side to side.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She shook her head.

 **LEMON**

"Zach, when I met you, I didn't know the kind of man you were, and I was scared to find out When you talked to me I felt light in my feet and felt happier." I smiled at her.

"Zach, now whenever I think about you, I feel hot, and I can't seem to get this feeling to go away." My eyes were wide now.

"Mary, are you turned on?" She squeaked.

"I mean, I don't know I never really felt like this before." She turned to me and spread her legs. I was about uncomfortable with this.

"Uh Mary, that's your vagina, why do have that anyway?" She couldn't respond.

"How can I make this stop?" A chill went down my spine.

"Mary, you're not going to like it but I have to touch it." She nodded. I touched it and she let out a moan.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"It feels so good!" Mary moaned. My heart was going a million miles an hour. I knew about sex, but I'm a fucking virgin.

"Zach, keep going." I gulped before plunging my finger in her pussy. She lost her breath before letting out another moan.

'Shit.' I thought to myself, my dick was as hard as a rock and my self control was on edge.

"Oh Zach deeper." I plunged my whole finger, it was wet and it made a lewd sound.

"Something is building up, my mind is going blank!" I went faster causing her to scream and her legs started to shake. She was breathing heavy.

"Do you feel better?" She nodded.

"Ok then." I stood up and she let out a yelp.

"What is it?" She pointed to my pants, there was a bulge and it even made me scream.

"This is what you girls do to me, I hope you know that." She didn't say anything.

"Should I do something about it?" I gulped, but then I remembered.

"No, you raped before, I'm not going to do anything." I was going to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped.

"You made me feel good, so let me make you feel good." I wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's you Zach, and I love you." I smiled.

"Ok." I whipped it out. I leaned in and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed each other deeply, our tongues danced beautifully.

"I'm going to put it in." I said gently, and she nodded. I then thrusted into her, she let out a moan and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Please move." Mary moaned. I thrusted in and out. Her breasts bounced and I grabbed one of them.

"You're so rough." She cooed

"Mary, I can't hold back anymore."

"It's ok, feel good with me." We kissed, and I started to thrust harder and harder. Mary moaned louder and louder.

"Mary I'm going to climax!"

"I'm going to climax too!" We I did it faster and faster until we both screamed in ecstasy. I pulled out and we were both trying to catch our breath.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I pulled up my pants and pulled Mary up.

"The night is almost over."

"Are you sure?" I freezed up and turned to see the others.

"Your such a beast Zach." Bonnie teased.

"Wait I…"

"I want to have sex with Zach now." Bailey said seductively. I was then tackled by six girls that seemed to be ok with my sexual desires. Sweet.


	16. Chapter 16 Captured

Chapter 16 Captured

My night shift ended and I was exhausted in more ways than one. They all wanted to have sex with me, even Frida who was shy at first. I limped to my bed and fell asleep, and drifted into my dreams.

"So you seemed to have fun last night." Star cooed.

"Yeah, but holy shit did that take it all out of me."

"You might not have kids after that." I nodded.

'Don't want them though.' I thought.

"Why?"

'Shit.'

"I don't want to end up having kids, and then dying of a disease, leaving them alone to defend themselves." Star decided to change the subject.

"Maybe a day outside could help a bit." I nodded.

"Can I just sleep for now though?" She shook her head and laugh.

"You've been asleep for six hours."

I snapped wide awake and yawned before getting up and out of my bed. I got myself ready and headed outside to greet a gloomy day. No one was really on the streets, the roads were empty and the stores were bare. I stepped to the sidewalks and went on my stroll, and it was boring. I was going to turn around, but then I heard a voice.

" _Hello?"_ I listened closely. Was it Bailey?"

"Bailey? Why are you out here?"

" _Zach, help me!."_ I heard her plea my name. The first thing I did was run into the alleyway it was coming from. I stopped at a dead end.

"Bailey?!" I looked around and kept calling her name. I turned to hear a laugh from behind me. I gulped before turning around. It was an animatronic, but bigger, and it was also a bunny, but not like bonnie. It looked rotten and evil.

"You're not Bailey." I said nervous. I didn't know what to do, I was trapped. The animatronic lifted its arm up before slamming it down on my head, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and shot my head up, my vision was a blur for a moment but I tried to get it back. My vision started to come back to me. I realised I was strapped to a chair, but my hands were free. I was in some sort of rustic style of Freddy's pizzeria there was a box of animatronic masks that I could recognize. I looked to my right and saw a tablet for the cameras attached to my chair. To my left was another tablet that seemed to control some kind of maintenance.

'Where the hell am I?' I felt my heart rate increase. I started to hear ringing from an old phone. I couldn't really do anything, but I had a feeling I didn't have to.

"Hello?" Hey there Zach, I'm glad you could make it." My heart stopped.

"Mr. Fazbear?"

"Yes, that it is. Now you're probably wondering why you're here." I didn't say anything.

"You owe me some money for ruining my business."

"Sorry, but that's not my problem." I snapped.

"Well now it is. You see, I had you taken here because I have an offer that you can't refuse."

"Yeah, the straps kind of say it all."

"You will work for me until you paid your debt, by working as my night guard." I laughed.

"Sorry Fazbear, but there isn't any animatronics to fight for my life for."

"Really? Well let me tell you a story Zach. When my brother and I first thought of an animatronic entertainment, we had two animatronics."

"Wait, other than Golden Freddy?"

"Oh so you do know, and yes, but he was the more dysfunctional animatronic, and there was an accident, and it forced us to make a brand new band."

"Did it kill her?" I heard a sigh.

"Yes, it was tragic, but it gave us a great opportunity." I was mad. Star is my friend and I feel sorry that she didn't even know who she was, and now I know that she was died tragically...wait.

"Anyways, I told my brother that I destroyed the rampaging monster, but I knew that I would need him later, so I kept him locked. And now he's with you." I gulped.

"Survive until six."

"Oh no, you try to survive as long as you can." I started to struggle.

"It's ok Zach, Springtrap is so brutal, you'll die instantly, but of course as a night guard, you have the cameras and tablets to help you, but you're smart, and I'll let you figure that out by yourself."

"You sick bastard." I mumbled.

"You're probably thinking 'I need to get out!' or 'Who will take care of Frida and the others.' Don't worry, after Springtrap takes care of you, he will take care of them and my brother for leaving me to run my business to the ground."

'Great, now I really have to get out, and make sure springtrap doesn't leave here.'

"So this is the part where you wish me luck?" There was a silence.

"This is where you die Zach, it's not like anyone would miss you." I gulped. Then there was a clicking sound on the phone. The room was quiet, and I didn't like it. The building looked like an insane asylum. The walls were dirty, and the lights were dim. I took a deep breath. I checked the camera tablet to see that I had unlimited power. The cameras though were hard to make detail of the rooms due to the lighting, and it seemed like it was a walk through, or a haunted attraction. I started hearing things, almost like screamings. I shook my head to try to keep my sanity.

'Ok, so you're in here, but where?' I thought for a moment. Mr. Fazbear treated this like it was a game. The layout indicates that the start has to go to the finish, and the finish is me. I switched to the camera that was right at the entrance.

'Bingo.' I saw a figure in the shadows in the second cam from the entrance.

'Ok, so how can I keep him away from me?' I thought. I then started to feel light headed. A red light started to flash. I looked at the other tablet to find that the ventilation had to reboot. I did that while keeping track of the cameras. Springtrap disappeared, I looked at the next camera to find that he was in some sort of arcade. I saw a button that said audio. With a gut feeling, I switched the cam to the one before and hit it.

" _Hello?"_ Suddenly I heard Bailey's voice. I nervously looked at the camera's to see that springtrap went back to find the source of the sound.

'I get it.'

" _Zach?"_ I stopped.

"Star?"

" _Shh, don't speak, just listen. The girls are worried sick, and I can't pinpoint where you are at."_

'I can tell you that our dear Mr. Fazbear strapped me to this chair for Springtrap to dine on.' I said in my head, as I was making sure he wasn't moving.

" _I'm sorry Zach, I don't know what to do, I can't do anything to help but just watch."_

'I don't even want you to do that, I honestly don't know how this is going to end.' I thought, but then I smiled.

'It's ok Star, I'll figure out a way.' She didn't say anything. I looked at the cameras and played Bailey's voice again at the entrance.

'Listen to me, tell the girls that I'm caught up in a life or death game, and I'll be home by dinner.' I smiled.

" _You have way too much confidence."_

'At this point, I'd say that I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for my quick thinking.' She giggled.

" _Ok, I'll go tell Mr. Bear and the others."_

'Ok, see you soon.' Then it was quiet again. MY heart rate was going up but I wasn't going to let it stop me. I jumped when I heard the sound of something crawling through a vent.

'Shit.' I freaked before looking on the tablet. I pressed a button and saw a clear picture of Springtrap crawling through a vent, I quickly pressed the camera button and the tablet said 'sealing.' I took a breath. Sooner or later, he is was going to get me. I looked around the room and thought of ideas.I looked at my straps and saw that it was layers upon layers of duct tape.

'I just need to get out of these, I need some sort of knife, but I can't move. Can I slip out? Water? WATER!' I looked up and saw that the sprinklers are right above me.

'Fire, I need fire, can't move.' I looked at the cameras to see that Springtrap was getting closer. I pressed the audio button. I noticed however the amount of exposed wire that were sticking out of the ceiling and the walls.

'Electricity sucks here, maybe I can use that.' I took out both tablets. I started by rebooting all of the systems, then I looked at the cameras and switched between all of them as fast as I could. Suddenly a spark was ignited right in front of me through the glass. I kept at it until I was that the power shut off, and then I started to smell smoke. I closed my eyes and prayed that it would be enough.

The sound of the fire sprinklers broke through the silence, and water came down like a heavy rain. I stood still until I started to get soaked, then I began to wiggle. I let the water seep under the duct tape and it began to loosen.

It worked, I slipped out of the tape and left my chair. I headed out of the office. To my left was the exit, and to my right...was Springtrap… running at me at full speed. I turned left, busting down the door and smelled the fresh night air. I ran as fast as I could, until I realized I was in the middle of nowhere, I wasn't in the city, I was out in some sort of forest. I looked behind me and saw Springtrap on my ass. I ran into the trees to see if I could lose him. I kept dodging the trees, but it wasn't helping my situation. Springtrap wasn't going to give up, and he was going to make sure that I was dead. I immediately stopped at a cliff and got a sweet view of the city, but there was nowhere left to run. I turned around and saw Springtrap standing there. I looked behind me one more time and saw the three story cliff. I smirked.

"It's real funny, that somehow I'm still right here standing." I laughed.

"You idiots can't even kill one security guard. I could just laugh, but here's what's not funny. That a sad, pathetic animatronic like you, destroyed something so kind, and so gentle like Star." It didn't respond.

"You know what? I'm done running from you! So if you want to kill me, then you're gonna have to try a lot harder you sad bucket of nothin!" I yelled.

"It then began to charge. I just stood my ground and got ready. It then wrapped it's arms around me, but I did the same, as we lost our grip from solid ground I twisted my body to where he was on the other side. We began to fall, it began to struggle, but I kept a hold of him. I held my breath, hoping that this was a good idea, and then we both collided with the ground. I felt at least three of my ribs broken, and I let out a slow and painful breath. I slowly got up to see if my plan worked. Springtrap was no longer active. I rolled myself over and just laid there. I didn't want to move, but it was colder than usual tonight. I used my arms to slowly pick myself up and headed toward the city lights slower than a snail.

I made it back to the city, and the streets were busy. I passed by the crowds that looked at me like I was a dead corpse, but they didn't say anything.

'Typical.' I laughed at myself. I stopped when I heard someone shouting my name. It was familiar and it was welcoming, also like a parent that was trying to find his kid. I limped to the source of the voice and found Mr. Bear. He was out and about calling for me, trying to look for me. I smirked for a moment before tapping on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me with shock. I smiled.

"Sorry that I'm late."


	17. Chapter 17 Gone

Chapter 17 Gone

"Zach, what happened to you? You disappeared?"

We were on our way back to the bar. I could barely breath, let alone speak. Mr. Bear was interrogating me, trying to get some sort of information out of me, but I was easily out of breath.

"Can you even say anything?" I motioned for him to stop. We stopped walking and he looks over his shoulder where I was. My breath was caught, but I pushed out my breath with much pain.

"Broken… ribs." I stopped and I kneeled down in pain. My breathing became more difficult, and my vision became a blur.

"Zach, stay with me!" I barely heard Mr. Bear, but I didn't need to. I stood back up slowly and began walking on my own.

"I have… to go home… I need to see if they're ok!" I began to walk again.

"Oh no, if you have broken ribs, were taking you to the hospital!" He talked like he was my parent.

"No time, Fazbear did it." My energy failed. I realized how tired I was and I laid on my back. I slowly closed my eyes, thinking that Mr. Bear would call 911.

The Ambulance showed, picking up my unconscious body and carrying me off to the hospital. Mr. Bear stayed behind thinking that he should tell Frida and the others what happened to me.

I was still asleep, but then awoken by Star. She had a worried look on her face and it made me feel a little guilty. I grinned.

"Sorry that I came back a little messed up." I said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find you, I probably could have helped you." I waved my hands.

"Hey it's no big deal. I'm still alive aren't I?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Star please look at me." She looks up into my eyes.

"I'm ok, a little pissed at Mr. Fazbear, but other than that I'm fine." I layed on the ground and yawned.

"I must be pretty exhausted if I'm sleepy in my dreams." Star sat next to me.

"You should probably rest." She suggested.

"Goodnight Star." I passed out. Star was watching me the whole time.

"Soon, you'll be able to become greater than you can imagine." She said as I layed next to her with a steady breath.

I woke up in a white room with no color what so ever. I realized I was in a hospital bed and I looked at the machine I was stuck to that measured my heart rate. I sighed.

"Hello Mr. Roger, how do you feel?" I moved around a little bit, besides the pain in my ribs, I think I felt ok."

"Just fine." I responded.

"Well that's good, you can be released if you want, but if you still feel the pain in your ribs you can stay."

"What happened anyways?"

"You were taken to the emergency room for broken ribs and internal bleeding, but the doctors performed surgery and you should be just fine." It took a minute for the information to seep in.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About four days." The machine started beeping at a rapid pace, but only for a moment.

"I need to go, I have to go home." I stated.

"Certainly, but are you sure you're up to walking?" I wasn't sure myself, but I had to go.

"Yeah, no worries, I'll be fine." I said.

I finally left the hospital and headed back to the bar. My steps were normal, but I could still feel pain in my chest for every step I take. I decided to stay away from the alleyways, even though there were many people on the streets today.

"Hey buddy, WATCH IT!" Even though I tried to stay out of everyone's way, the people were so crowded, I couldn't help but bump into them.

"Hey pal I'm talking to you!" I turned around.

"My bad, but you probably have something better to do than yell at me." I stated. He responded by giving me an ugly look.

'I hate people.' I thought.

Making it to the bar I opened the door. The bar was quiet and empty, something was wrong. I looked into the lounge to find it empty. The casino, the employee lounge, the offices, and even my apartment. I looked at the clock.

'It should be opened by now.' I thought. I made my way back to the bar to see Mr. Bear entering.

"Zach, you're earlier than I thought." He looked at me with a depressed look.

"There not here. Why?" I demanded, I could feel my heart rate increasing with my level of worry.

"They were taken away." I gasped.

"Who? Who took them? Where are they?" Mr. Bear shook his head.

"My brother took them, he told me that he had evidence that you burned down one of our abandoned locations, and that he could use it to shut us down." I was shocked.

'So he had a plan B, that bastard.' I thought.

"What happened after?" Mr. Bear continued.

"I didn't believe it. I questioned him, asking what he did to you, but he only shrugged his shoulders." I lost it.

"I WAS KIDNAPPED!" He jumped.

"What?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Mr. Fazbear had Springtrap kidnap me, and he almost killed me!" I said feeling my blood boiling.

"I thought he deposed that character." He clenched his fist.

"Well I guess not, I'm sorry Mr. Bear, but I can't believe you let him deceive you like that!" He had a sorry look.

"I know, it took all of my bravery to just get the girls out of there, but there was nothing I could do." I hated it, that's how the real world is. We just justify our actions due to laws, and we just ignore our morals, thinking that we can just ignore it.

'Where did this evil come from, where did it all go wrong?' I thought.

"I'm sorry Zach, but this property is still mine however, so you can keep your apartment." I nodded.

"Thank you, for everything, but I'm leaving." I said with a stern voice. Mr. Bear looked at me like his son just disowned him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to find them, I know that they aren't safe with Mr. Fazbear." Mr. Bear nodded.

"I understand, I'm sorry that you can't do anything to help."

"I am too." With that I left the now empty building. The clouds started to cluster, and it began to rain.

'I need to look for a place to start, where would I take people to a place where no one would recognize them?' Thinking of a few ideas I started to head for the bus station with the money that I have in my hand.

'I wouldn't last a week.' I took a deep breath, realizing that this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	18. Chapter 18 Found but Forgotten

Chapter 18 Found but Forgotten

 **Two Years Later**

No luck so far, I've been all across the country, and I couldn't find any clues. Two years have passed, I had to bounce between jobs as I was looking for them. The longest I held a job was about two months, as a waiter at a diner. After being in every corner of the map, I had no luck finding them. I was in the next city, I almost want to give up, but I can't, I owe them too much to give up. In the past two years, I've grown a little bit. I have facial hair that I didn't bother shaving, and it grew out to a short beard. I signed on to be a handyman as I learned a few things while trying to find Frida and the others. I even invested into a phone so that I could find some information and have my own contacts. Speak of the Devil, my phone started ringing.

"This is Zach." I answered.

" _Zach, it's Mike, I think I have something that you want."_

"What do you have?"

" _There was a murder in a pizzeria that opened only a year ago."_

"What's it called?" I asked, I had some clues before, but they had dead ends.

"Bear and Friends Pizzeria." I cringed.

"No wonder why I couldn't find it."

"Right? Well anyways, I'll text you the address."

"Thanks Mike, I'm sending you the money now."

"Glad to help, be careful."

"Will do." I hung up. I looked at the address.

"It's only two cities down." I muttered. I looked in my pocket.

'Not enough, I'm going to have to do a couple jobs.' I planned in my head.

 **Two Days Later**

I counted the money, I had enough for the bus. I was at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to investigate the place.

" _Za… Zac…"_ I looked up. I almost wanted to cry.

'Star?' There was silence.

'Must be losing it.' I shook my head. The bus approached. I took my bag of the things I needed for my travels and stepped on. Sitting down, I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

I woke up to a voice of a woman, I looked around to see a girl with an attendance uniform.

"Sir? This is your stop." I jumped.

"Oh, thank you very much." I grabbed my bag and hopped off the bus.

"I looked at the map of the town." I couldn't find the location, but there was a bear spot right between two buildings.

'Mind as well check it out.' I thought, but my hope was draining, I've been feeling tired, and ready to give up.

I made my way to the spot, and sure enough, 'Bear and Friends Pizzeria.' I walked toward the doors. I opened them to hear cheers of children and and crowds talking. The place was huge, and many party rooms, and a prize room. There was a stage, but there was no one on it.

"Hello." I heard a voice that I haven't heard in years. I turned my head slowly.

"Bailey?" She looked at me with glass eyes.

"I think you misunderstand, my name is balloon girl. Do you want a balloon?" I looked into her eyes.

"Bailey, it's me Zach, don't you remember?"

"Sorry, but I never met you." I was frozen, no tone, no personality, and worst of all… no memory.

"No." She tilted her head.

"You're an adult, do you have business with Mr. Fazbear?" My hope was lost. I felt sadness despair, and then anger.

"Yes, I do." She pointed down the hall. Down the hall, take a left, the big room straight down the hall." I nodded with a sad expression.

"Thank you Bailey." I turned for the hallway. I stopped to feel a knife go through my head.

" _Zach, you need to leave."_

"Star?" I said out loud.

" _You need to leave, Frida and the others, they aren't them anymore."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Mr. Fazbear did something with them."_ I stopped.

"I don't care."

" _What?"_

"I don't care, I don't know if you know this, but I've been looking for you for two years now."

" _It's been that long?"_ I nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere until we go back to the bar."

" _Zach, you don't understand, Frida and the others…"_

"Excuse me." I turned my head.

"Are you here for the job interview?" My eyes went wide when I saw Mr. Fazbear.

"I uhh yes, you need a night guard right?" I guessed.

"Why yes indeed." He told me.

'I guess he doesn't recognize me.' I deducted.

"Well I'm hear for the job." He gave me a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"Can you start tonight?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I with a deep voice. He pointed to the office.

"You're office is right there, we recently added doors because past employers kept… complaining." I raised my eyebrow.

"About what?"

"We'll, the animatronics would be looking for the guard, and keep bothering them."

"Oh." I only believed half of the things this monster said.

"I shouldn't have a problem Mr. Fazbear." He turned.

"You know who I am?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"I did my research before coming here."

"So you know about the murder?"

"I know that it happened, but I don't know the details." He smirked.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it now, the perp was captured." He tried to reassure me.

"Thank you, I think I can take it from here." I told him.

"By the way, what's your name?" I stopped.

"Tom Baker." I said off the top of my head.

"Well, nice to meet you, Tom Baker, have a goodnight." After that I imagined punching him in the face. Shaking that feeling, I left for the office.

Making it to my workplace I sat down, seeing the the tablet right on my desk I turned it on to see where everyone was. My eyes started to water seeing Bonnie playing the guitar for a group of kids. Foxy on a stage with a pirate outfit, telling a story to another group. They seem to have free will, but everything else that made them how I remembered were not there anymore.

I was looking down, wondering if they all forgot me. I took a moment to compose myself. I stood up and left the office. I wanted to see them, even if they didn't remember me. I Left for the main stage and I sat down on it.

"Excuse me, you're the new night guard right? Or am I wrong?" I turned and saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie, do you remember me?" I asked in desperation.

"Who are you?" She responded.

"It's me Zach." I whispered.

"Bonnie, who is that?" I looked from the stage and saw everyone gather around.

"Frida? Maggie?" I was going freak, everyone that I ever loved, was ripped from me once again.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I asked.

"It's me, Zach, I've been looking for you girls for years." I said desperately.

"Sorry, but we don't know you." I was done. I broke down.

"Please, please remember me, I missed you guys." I cried, but they only stared. Then ringing started. I looked at the time and realized that it was twelve. I looked up to see Frida's glass eyes turned changed to the ones I recognized.

"Zach?" My heart jumped.

"Frida? You remember me right?" I felt my heart race.

"Yes, and we're so glad to see you again." She said, but it didn't sound real.

"I missed you, I looked everywhere for all of you." I hugged her. She backed up after a few seconds.

"Were so happy that you're here." My smile disappeared as she took her hand and lifted me up by my neck.

"We can finally quench our thirst!" She sounded demonic. I clenched my teeth.

"Frida! No!" I looked into her eyes, and they turned red with evil.

"Don't be afraid Zach, you will make us happy once again thanks to you." I smiled.

"I thought sex was enough." I joked before bringing up my feet and kicking out ward into her chest, causing her to let go. I landed on my feet and stood up. I looked at everybody, they too had red eyes with an evil look.

'Wait, where's Mary?' I thought, but there was no time for thinking right now.

" _Zach, RUN."_ Star yelled.

"YEAH, GOOD IDEA!"


	19. Chapter 19 Running to Save You

Chapter 19 Running to Save You

'Two years of searching, and this is the thanks I get. Running from animatronics once again. I never thought that I would have to do it again, to fend for my life, and now from the girls who, I thought, loved me.'

"Zach? It's ok, we'll make sure this is painless honey." Maggie says with a voice of a sadist.

"Painless or not, I'm not enjoying this foreplay." I joked while all of the girls, besides Mary, were surrounding me against the wall. I felt my body press against the wall. I felt something else however, something cold and metal. I looked over and saw a fire hydrant. I quickly grabbed it.

"Sorry girls." I apologize before pulling off the lock, aimed, and pulled the lever. Powerful white gas came out like it was a blizzard. Bonnie jumped in and grabbed at the spot that I was at, only to grab air.

I ran down the hall and took a sharp left, I then ran as fast as I could and took a right into a party room. I cut the corner and took a deep breath.

"Thank god the years have been good to me." I whispered. I have no idea what to do now.

'Why are they acting like this? Did they really forget about me? No, that can't be it, they remembered me, but Fazbear did something to them, I know it. But what do I do?' It took me a moment to think of a plan.

'Survive till six, then have a talk with Mr. Fazbear.' I thought. I decided that I needed to go back to the office, it was the only way to get an advantage, especially since the boss added doors. I peaked outside in the hall, the hall was quiet and there was no one around. I tiptoed back to the office.

I slowly closed the doors and locked it. I took another breath. I picked up the tablet and looked at the cameras. Everyone was still in the main hall looking for me. I got the layout of the building's layout, and an extra room in the back. I switched to that camera and my eyes went wide and I wanted to scream.

"Mary!" I yelled. She was sitting in a corner, she was rusted and it looked like she was completely broken. Without thinking, I slammed open the door and ran to the back room. I wish I was seeing things, but my nightmare was real.

"Mary." She was sitting against the wall, completely motionless. I tear went down my cheek. I walked over to her and kneeled.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't find you fast enough." I whimpered. I heard footsteps behind me.

"You did this to us, you left us, and now Mary is like this. I turned to see Foxy." I didn't say anything.

"But it's ok, as long as you quench our blood thirst, we'll be happier than you ever made us." She sounded like a maniac.

"Why, why is Mary like this?" I asked.

"We waited for you Zach, but Mr. Fazbear took us, and changed us, but Mary, she tried to fight it, and it was her downfall."

"You know, I never stopped looking for you." She stepped closer.

"Well it's too late for that dear." I felt for anything that was near me, and I felt some sort of metal bar. I grabbed it.

"I'm not giving up." She stopped.

"Hmm?"

"I said I'm not giving up, I'm not letting you continue this blood shed, how many people did you or the others murder? You girls are better than Freddy or Springtrap, and I know it." I stood up.

"You'll get better Foxy, you and the others, I just need you to let me survive this one night!"

"Mmm, no, sorry but I just want to kill you." She blew me off like a leaf. My hope shattered like glass.

"Well I tried." I took one step and took a swing at her head and knocked her to the ground for a moment.

"You nailed me in the fucking head?" She said in disbelief?" I passed her.

"Can you really blame me?" I yelled before running out the doors. I was going to run back to the office, but Bailey blocked my way. I turned and headed for the main hall. Everyone looked at me like I was their next meal as I entered. I ran for the game room and with no hesitation, I hid behind the prize counter. I looked at my phone, I had about an hour left until six.

'Wait, my phone!' I thought. Freddy and the others were sensitive to light, it can work this time with the girls. I started hearing footsteps right outside of the game room. I vaulted over the counter and hopped right into the doorway.

"Smile." I said with a smirk.

Frida, Bonny, Chica, and Maggie were standing right at the doorway. I flashed them a picture and they all flinched.

"That's going on the Christmas cards." I smiled before running. I ran to the hallway to make my way toward the office. I ran right at Bailey, and she was ready for me, until I flashed my phone's light into her face. She was stunned. I leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise, I will fix this." I said before passing her and entering the office before closing and locking the door.

"Been wanting to do that for a while." I admitted to myself. I pressed my back against the door as thumping was heard on the other side. The thumping stopped as the bells chimed.

"I am awesome." I said, opening the door. I looked in the main hall and saw the girls get into position.

"We'll get you next time Zach." I stood right in front of Frida after her threat.

"Sorry Frida, but there won't be a next time, I'm going to fix this, and we're going back home." She cringed at me.

"Don't give me that look, it makes my chest hurt." I smiled.

"So does mine." I kissed her cheek. She gave me a surprised look, but I turned my head to the sound of that door opening."

"Ah, Mr. Baker, I hope your night went well." I smiled cheaply.

"It was pleasant thanks to the doors." I responded.

"Good then, come, let's talk business." I followed him. We entered his office and I closed the door.

"Well then, about your pagggghhhhh." Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed him by the neck and held him up against the wall.

"Tom?" He choked.

"Try again." I blew my cover, I wasn't going to spend another second pretending that we were friends, and I was going to spend another minute doing nothing but fend for my life. It was time to make a change.

"What?" He let out.

"You really don't recognize me? I thought you would remember how you tried to kill me with your toy Springtrap, just because I destroyed your precious Fazbear gang." He looked at me with shock.

"Zach?" I took him and threw him over the desk.

"The one and only." He slowly got up from behind the desk.

"You think I was going to let you have them?" You should have known that I would find you, but no. You're just a coward, hoping that everything just goes the way you want them to, but you forgot one thing." He was frozen.

"After everything that you threw at me, and how you set every trap that you could think of, you still don't get that I'm better than you." He started to look agitated.

"You can't do anything to me, I have your friends, I have all the cards." I shook my head.

"Not this time, I know who you really are." He flinched.

"Why don't you share?" He smirked.

"You're a psychopath, unstable, and a monster, you killed kids for your own sick pleasure and blamed it all on Star, but somehow you kept business going. Then you realized the police were on to you, and you had to keep them quiet, so you programmed Freddy and the gang to commit murder to keep them off you."

"Where did you get that from?"

"I found the detective that was on your case, and survived the first week on the job. You know Mike right? Well we came with an agreement after I tracked him down after researching more of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He gets to solve the case, while I save the girls, and in the end we… bust… you." He laughed.

"We you've been busy for the past two years." He said with a smirk.

"You took them away from me, that was you're first mistake, then you opened another location, strike two, and then you decide to show your face to me, you're out." He was angry. He then laughed before pulling out a switch.

"Fine… you caught me! But now you'll have to die." I tilted my head.

"What do you mean, what is that?" I asked.

"Just the on switch for night mode, with one button, your girlfriends will hunt you down with no escape." I gulped, but he doesn't know my trump card.

"I don't think so, here's what's going to happen, you're going to fix Mary, you're going to erase any code that you changed in them, and you are going to prison!" I demanded.

"But I have the button!"

"And I have a gun!" I pulled out a pistol from my back pocket and pointed right at Mr. Fazbear's head.

"You're not going to use it." I shrugged.

"It's you're call, actually no it's not." I aimed to the right and shot his shoulder, he screamed in pain and backed into a corner.

"No, please don't kill me!" He screamed.

"Do as I say, and I will think about it." He slowly got up and pulled out an old laptop from the desk. Using his left hand, he clicked on the a tab that said, 'Frida Protocol.' He clicked on it before closing the laptop.

"There, they are back the way they were, can you let me go now?" I aimed it at his head once again.

"Mary, does she have the code removed too?" He nodded.

"My brother can fix her, I just do the codes." He whimpered.

"You know, I could kill you, how you had your animatronics try to kill me, threatened me, and then threw me for Springtrap, and then took the girls and used them as your weapons. You're a coward that threw his brother's life away so that he could get what they wanted."

"Can you relate?" I was taken aback. He smiled.

"Be honest with yourself. You threw your sister's life away so that you could live on." I flinched.

"You don't know me!" I yelled. He grinned.

"You became a criminal for your sister's happiness, not for her, you let her die right in front of your eyes, because it wasn't enough, you wanted more of someone's happiness, and you couldn't care less about your sister's life." I was angry every thought bubble was telling me to pull the trigger. He then leaned toward the barrel.

"Do it, you're a coward just like me, and you will pull the trigger, because that's the only way to make you happy." My finger was twitching.

'Is he right, did I just want to be happy to make my sister happy? No, I loved her more than anything, and when I lost her, I couldn't help but feel that I wasn't able to protect her.' I took a deep breath before flipping the gun around and hitting Mr. Fazbear right in the temple with the handle.

"At least I don't hide behind toys." I muttered. I pulled out my phone.

" _This is Mike."_

"It's Zach, and I got a present for you." I hung up knowing that Mike knew what I was talking about. I handcuffed Mr. Fazbear to the door knob, and headed to the main hall.

I stood there in hopes that everything worked out. Every step that I took my body started to rattle even more. I gulped after entering the main hall to see everyone looking down and at each other.

"Hey girls?" I called out. Foxy was the first one to look up.

"Zach? Is it really you?" She shouted. Everyone perked up and looked at me, they looked like they got their first present for christmas, and ran up to me ready to pounce. I laughed as they hugged me one by one.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, we kind of remember everything, and we're really sorry about attacking you." Bailey pleaded.

"No worries." I said with a smile I was then hit in the back of the head.

"That's for earlier", Foxy grumbled.

"Sorry about that." I said. But then I had one more concern left. I asked them to stay for a moment, I had to go see Mary." I turned on the lights of the back room and kneeled down. I grabbed her hand.

"I'll get you fixed, I promise." I heard a noise behind me and everyone looked sad.

"We're sorry Zach, but maybe if we find Mr. Bear." I stopped them.

"Mr. Bear passed away, due to a heart attack, he gave me the bar though, and that's where we'll go, and were taking Mary with us." They looked at me with shock.

"Do you know how to work with animatronics?" Chica asked.

"No, but I'll learn, I have to know somethings if I'm running this business now." They all looked stunned once again. They all looked down, I know that we found each other, but there are a lot of things wrong right now.

"He died?" Bonnie whined.

"Yeah, I'm sad too." I said.

 **One year ago**

I was passing by my town to find this Mike guy that may have some sort of lead with the Freddy conspiracy, and I decided to give Mr. Fazbear a visit, I needed to tell him that I am sorry for storming out. I arrived back at the bar to find that it was a shell of what it used to be. There was a pink slip on it and my eyes went wide.

'Property of Zach Rider.' I opened the doors and found a note on the bar counter.

' _Zach, this is my will to you, and don't worry if you wanted to apologize, I get it. To be honest, I am a coward, I had little strength against my brother because just like you, my siblings were the only family that I had. For my apology, I am giving you this property when you do find the girls, and I know you will._

 _Sincerely, Mr. Bear'_

I began to cry, tears were running down my face like a river. I can't give up, I know that I have to take them home. I left the bar without looking back.

 **Flashback Ends**

We all just stood in front of Mary's body, still motionless. I knew that I had to get them out. I coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Let's go home, and get this band back together." I smiled before picking up Mary and heading out the door. We all left the building, I saw Mike standing next to a van and giving me a thumbs up, I nodded before climbing in the back and laying Mary down. I signaled everyone to get in.

When everyone was on board, I stuck in the key and put it in reverse. I drove off the property and headed back to the bar that was half ways across the country but the hard part is done.

"We'll be home before you know it." I looked back, they all nodded as my optimism started to rub off on them. I smiled knowing that I found them, and they were safe.


	20. Chapter 20 Grand Reopening

Chapter 20 Grand Reopening

I rolled up to the empty building that used to be the bar, I backed up to the front entrance, and let everyone head inside, a different car rolled up and I smiled to see my friend Mike. He left his car.

"So what will you do now?" He asked.

"Bring this business back up, with Fazbear's arrest, I'm sure we won't have any problems." I said.

"You don't look happy." He said. I sighed.

"It won't be the same, I've spent so long away from them, I'm not sure how I feel about them, and with Mr. Bear gone, it's only gonna be more quiet." Mike rubbed the back of his head.

"You won't give up on them."

"Of course I won't, one thing is for certain though, I need to take care of them."

"What about Mary?" I sighed and pulled out a cigarette.

"I'll think of something." I said.

"Well, if you need anything from me, just ask." Mike stretched before turning around.

"Actually, can you give me information, and resources on animatronic manufacturing?" He looked at Mary, then back at me.

"Sure, I'll help you you with that."

"Thanks Mike, for everything." I said.

"Smile once in awhile alright? It won't kill you." I realized it. Ever since they were gone, I felt lost, but when I saw them, even when I was chased by them, I never felt so alive. I smiled.

"You know what? You're right, I do need to smile more." I lifted my voice. I picked Mary up, and headed toward the entrance.

The place seemed to be a bit more brighter than the last time I came here. I went into the casino and gently placed Mary on the floor next to her box.

"I'll fix you soon, I promise." I stood up and left the casino.

"Wait, where did everyone go?" I asked myself. I looked around the Bar and there was no sign of them. There was one more place to check.

I was at the bottom of my stairs, where I was given an actual home, the things that Mr. Bear did for me. Why would he be brothers with a killer? I slowly climbed up the stair one step after another, everyone was there looking around. I when I reached the top my eyes were wide.

"Everything is still here?" I was surprised.

"I guess he kept it up for you." Chica smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he did." I said, still in amazement.

"What now?" I clapped my hands.

"Now we go back to business, I have got a plan, we should get our business ready in about two weeks." I said.

"What do you need us to do." Frida asked.

"We need to clean up, and I need your help."

"We'll do this together Zach." Foxy said. With that, my confidence was at an all time high.

 **Two weeks later**

"Wow, I thought thais was going to be a lot harder." I said to Frida.

"Oh so you did doubt us." Bonnie laughed.

"No, not at all, I just thought this place needed time to get people in, but I guess I forgot how famous it was back then." I said back.

"Anyways do you girls have this covered?" They nodded know what I had to attend to.

"Ok, see you soon." I left to the casino that was 'under maintenance' I closed the curtains behind me.

"I turned on Mr. Fazbears old laptop, that had some information on animatronic mechanics. Thanks to Mike's help, Mr. Fazbear is facing life in the nut house, and he gave me the laptop from the evidence locker since there was no reason to keep it. Day after day, I would look through the files to find Mary's blueprints, or repair instructions, but so far, no luck. I would however clean and fix Mary piece by piece, from her arms to her legs, I learned the basics of animatronic repairs, which can help sometime down the road. I finished fixing every detail, but what I need to figure out, is how to fix her to where she could turn on. I looked back to the laptop and ran through more files that I find each time I search. I sighed and was going to give up until I saw a file that caught my eye.

'File Puppet.' I clicked and opened the file, my heartfelt less heavy as a picture of Mary's design and her blueprints all over the screen. I looked to her torso and head to see how the parts are supposed to be. I picked up the laptop and sat it next to her. I compared her to the blueprints and found out what was wrong.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I said, I was almost going to rage. I looked inside her back and saw a silver tab that was sticking out from where a spine would be.

It had the words 'On' and 'Off' Feeling so dumb right now I flipped the switch.

When I turned it on it sent out a shock that bit my finger and sent electricity through my body and sent me flying to the wall at the other side of the room. The crash got the attention of the staff, and all the girls came in to check to see if I was ok. They ran over to me and picked me up off the ground. I looked up to see Mary's body juddering like it was about to self destruct. Then it stopped, I looked back down, hoping that I fixed her was in vain.

A sound was heard, I shot my head up to see Mary's head tilt up. She shook her head a couple times and looked around the room.

"Mary?" I called out. She stopped.

"Zach?" I ran over to her and jumped on her.

"Mary, I was so worried!" I yelled.

"Zach, I knew you would find us!" She hugged me back. Her touch was as soft as I remember, no even softer.

"Glad to have you back Mary, we were really worried, and Zach wouldn't stop crying and finding ways to fix you." Foxy chuckled.

"Hey, I wasn't crying!" I snapped. They all laughed. I offered Mary my hand.

"Can you stand?" She shook her head.

"Some bolts are still loose, you did a terrible job." I defeatedly groaned. I took the wrench and and I felt for loose bolts that needed to be tightened. While finishing the job, she laughed.

"What's up?"

"You really are feeling me up aren't you?" She giggled. My face went red. I smirked.

"Keep talking like that, and there's more where that came from." I remarked.

"Uhem, were right here." Maggie spoke up.

"Sorry!" I smiled.

After the finishing touches, Mary stood up with no problem what so ever. She gave hugged me lethal as she could before everyone brought it into a group hug.

"After all the killer animatronics, I'm gonna die by a bear hug!" I whimpered. With that the day went on as a celebration, as I gave everyone a free refill for the night.

After counting the numbers up, I decided to call it a day, I went up to my apartment and laid on my bed. There was still one more thing on my mind though, what happened to Star? Did she move on? I heard her as I was nearing their location, but that was it.

"You called?" I opened my eyes to see star right above me, levitating above my bed.

"AAHHHHH! Where the hell have you been, I was worried sick?" She shrugged.

"I decided to give Mr. Fazbear nightmares to make sure he never gets out." She laughed.

"It took two weeks to do it? Next time leave a note!" I yelled. She could only laugh.

"I really hate how you do things sometimes." I said with a grin.

"But it seems like you have everything under control here, maybe I can leave." I laughed.

"Hell no, a life without killer, lover and ghost animatronics is no life at all."

"Well then maybe I need to stick around then." She giggled as she descended and laid by my side. I was going to lay and rest until I felt a pull on my cheek.

"Owww, what the hell?" I looked from my bed and saw Bailey and the others.

"Hi, there are better ways to get my attention." I said rubbing my cheek.

"We wanted to talk." Frida said. I sat up.

"About what?"

"You seem distant from us, ever since we came back."

"Oh, damn.' I thought.

"Even when you were not working Mary or during hours, you haven't really glanced our way." Maggie added. I stood up.

"I know, I have been distant. For the past two years I never stopped looking for you, but if I said it never crossed my mind to move on." They looked like they were on the brink of despair, but I wasn't finished.

"But, when I found you, I was so miserable that it took me so long to do it, and as we came back, working with you all again, fixing Mary, and getting the bar back to it's feet. I may have trouble showing it, but I fell in love with you girls all over again." I grabbed Frida's hand.

"And I mean that, for each and everyone of you." I smiled.

"Oh really? Then prove it." I felt the music in my heart came to a halt.

"What?" She gave me a dumbfounded look.

"You spent the whole time avoiding us, we have no reason to believe you." Chica stated.

"Ah." I stopped for a moment.

'It's been a long time since I last did it with them.' I thought.

' _Oh come on, you've been a man once, you can do it again.'_ I sighed at Star's comment.

"Ok, but one at a time." She gave me a seductive look.

"Uhh uhh, no way we are waiting for you." She grabbed me and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I wasn't going to lose to her so I did the exact same.

 **LEMON**

I was thrown on the bed and pinned down by Bailey and Maggie that had eager smile on their faces. Frida hopped on top of me, and began to untangle my belt.

"It's been too long since you fucked us Zach, you better do a good job." She said in a sexy tone, that turned me on.

"Fuck it." I said with a smile. I used my free arms to pull down after she ripped my dick free of my pants. With good aim she moaned as I began thrusting up and down as Frida was in her cowgirl position.

"Oh Zach, harder, I need your dick inside me!" She leaned forward. I grabbed and squeezed her breast with one hand and her ass with the other. She began to scream, and I was thrusting harder.

"I god I'm gonna cum, please cum inside me Zach." Banged against her faster and even hard, with one more thrust I let out a heavy load. She leaned back and screamed to the ceiling.

"Now it's my turn." Bailey cheered as she stripped her clothes revealing her nipples.

"You're still so hard Zach, have you been waiting just for us?" I nodded.

"Well don't worry we'll make it all better." She said in a sexy voice before licking my dick clean.

"Cleaning your dick has my pussy going crazy, I want you now!" She said with desperation.

"Now hang on Zach." Bonnie interrupted. She climbed over my face and sat on it.

"I need you to tongue me, I think I'll go crazy by just watching." She moaned. I grabbed her thighs and brought her hips down and entered my tongue into her.

"Oh my god! It feels too good!" She moaned.

"Please finger me too!" Maggie pleaded.

I grabbed Maggie's vagina and moved from the inside and all around, she let out wail.

"So fucking good!" she screamed Bailey began to move and I could feel her insides becoming so tight.

"I feels so fucking good inside of me!" She screamed.

It wasn't long before Chica joined in with my other hand, and Foxy started grinding her pussy on my chest. One after another they came, and Bailey made me cum twice after she came the third time. I started to feel exhausted from all the multitasking, but my dick was still hard.

"I guess it's my turn now." Mary said in a seductive tone. It wasn't long before I became rock solid again. She circled the tip of her finger around my dick.

"You're such a bad boy, I think I'll just have to treat you till your heart's content." She smiled before descending onto my member.

"Mary, you're so tight." I yelled before thrusting into her.

"Oh Zach, fuck me harder!" Feel my ass and my tits!" I grabbed her and her tit and thrusted harder. I took my other hand and and grabbed her whole ass and fucked her as hard as I could with my face buried in her breasts.

"I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

"Me too, just cum in me Zach!" She screamed back. We both let out a howl as we both let out climaxes take control. Laying back on my bed I was thinking that it was the end, until my dick was grabbed again.

"Don't think we're done with you yet." Foxy smirked.

'Shit.' I thought.

 **Lemon ENDS**

It was another beautiful morning and my bed was filled with me and the girls that just didn't want to stop. I woke up feeling exhausted, but holy shit was that awesome. I squeezed through them as they were still asleep and headed downstairs.

'I'm gonna have to get the casino up and running now.' I thought. I was then hugged from behind from what seems to be Frida's hands.

"Morning!" She smiled.

"More like rest in peace." I giggled.

"It wasn't that bad."

"You girls drained me!" I said back. She only laughed it off.

"Everyone's getting up now, some are just having trouble standing up." I gulped.

"Question." She stated.

"Hmm?"

"Do you plan on running this bar the rest of your life?" I shrugged.

"Who knows, but I know that wherever I go, you girls will be there with me, plus I've never been so happy here." She rolled her eyes.

"That's cheesy." She mocked.

"It's the best I got." I mocked back.

"I guess I did it though." She looked at me funny.

"For the longest time, I've thought about how terrible people make this world, like Fazbear and crooks. Now that I'm back here, I can see me being happy with no second guesses, this world, I can believe in myself now, I can live happily now, and without thinking about what's out there at all." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You really changed." She said with a smirk.

'That's right, Star was right, I didn't have to become a criminal to get what I wanted this time, I didn't have to lie, and undermine anyone, I didn't lose anyone. I'm happy, It changed my life thanks to the girls and thanks to Mr. Bear. All because I stayed during those Nights at Frida's.

 **The End.**

 **I know, cheesy ending, but all the cards are on the table. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, Springtrap will get you. You all have a nice night. ;)**


End file.
